


The Lady Scarlet Speedster Drabbles~!

by KeiKeiYuki18



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, Female Barry Allen, Female Bart, Female Waly West, Legends of Tomorrow - Freeform, Team Arrow, Team Flash, arrowverse, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 27,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKeiYuki18/pseuds/KeiKeiYuki18
Summary: Summary: Across the infinite parallel universes, there is a different story for every hero, such as “The Man of Steel”, “Gotham Dark Knight”, and even “The Beautiful Amazon Princess” herself. They are not the only ones, but so are many more, but our story does not concern them. No. Our story concern around the famous scarlet speedster, or should we say, ...Lady Scarlet Speedster, better known as 'The Flash'.





	1. Scarlet One: Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Okay so this drabble series was inspired from the DC T.V. series that I’ve been obsessed with as of lately, but my favorite, other than DC Legends of Tomorrow, is the Flash. Who I am the most familiar with, seeing how this character has always been my favorite DC character. This series will also include a Fem!Kid Flash, yet taken from the Young Justice series, then from the T.V. series. For the most part, Barry Allen is more similar to her T.V. series male counterpart than her animated and comic-book counterpart. (Never read the comic books. Sorry~!)
> 
> Pairing: Bruce x Allen
> 
> Beta By: Ana-DaughterofHades

When Bruce made his way through the Wayne Manor, walking in the overly spacious living room, he saw a sight that melted his own cold heart. It seemed that sometime during the movie, which was still playing on the screen, the two figures on the couch must have fallen asleep. A peaceful expression was on his young ward’s face, snoring softly as he rested his head on Barry’s lap. 

 

She was dressed in nothing but an oversized Star Lab T-shirt and some shorts, head leaning back against the couch and short blonde tousled locks looking more in disarray than usual. Scattered around them were bags of flavored potato chips, candies, popcorn, and other various types of sweets and fatty snacks. 

  
  
“Alfred, I take it that they enjoyed themselves tonight.” Bruce walked around the couch to pick up his ward first, shooting the butler a look. “Let me put him to bed first, then I will come back for Barry.”

  
  
“As you wish, Master Wayne.” Alfred gave a curt bow before exiting the room. Following through with what he said, Bruce took Robin to bed first, before making his way back to Barry. Lifting the petite blonde in his arms easily, he made his way to the master bedroom, gently setting her down on the bed before removing his business suit to take a shower. 

 

When he exited the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, he saw Barry sitting up, cutely rubbing her eyes like an adorable kitten. Then she made eye contact with him. Once she took in his half-nakedness, she blushed the color of her Flash suit, covering her face with a pillow.

  
  
“Clothes, Bruce! Clothes!” she exclaimed.

  
  
If there was one thing Bruce adored about Barry, it was her sense of innocence, an innocence that he found himself wanting to protect yet taint at the same time. He made no effort to cover himself; drops of water ran down his tall and muscular physique that looked as if it was sculptured by a Greek god. Using the second towel, he dried his wet raven locks of hair.

  
  
“I see nothing wrong with my state of dress for you to shy away from. Especially since we already have had sexual intercourse.”

  
  
“Oh my god! Bruce, just say sex!” Barry tried hiding under the warm and luxurious soft blankets, hearing a deep chuckle come from Bruce. Sensing his footsteps advance her way, she felt the bed dip as he sat down next to her. Gently reaching for the covers, he pulled them away from her face and saw that she was once again blushing like a cherry.

  
  
“So innocent,” smirked Bruce.

  
  
“Hey! Leave me and my innocents alone!” exclaimed Barry, still blushing like a cherry.

  
  
“I still can’t believe you were a virgin at the prime young age of twenty-five,” Bruce commented as Barry protested once again.

  
  
“Hey! At a young age, sex was scary, and when I was finally ready, I could never find the right person, but... then I met you, and it just seemed right, Bruce.” Barry smiled, and whenever Bruce saw Barry smile, it never failed to bring a thousand sunrises to mind. Despite how cheesy and corny it may have sounded, along with it being completely out of character, when it came to Barry--or he should say Beatrice ‘Belle’ Allen-- she caused emotions, that he thought were nonexistent in his heart, to rise to the surface. 

 

These emotions made him feel uneasy, like a predator approaching an unknown and dangerous territory. Such words as love and happiness did not exist for Bruce Wayne nor for Batman, but like a flash, Barry had changed that. She appeared in his life like a beacon of hope and light, but not just to him, the same could be said for Dick and Alfred, who both adored the pure-hearted blond whenever she visited the manor. 

 

“Is that so...” Despite the emotions, he was feeling right now deep within his frigid, but somewhat caring heart, Bruce’s expression remained stoic and neutral.

 

“Awww, you’re touched by my words. How cute~!” Barry boldly pinched his cheek, earning a glare of annoyance from him.

 

“Stop that, now.” He used the voice that he usually saved for scolding Dick, receiving a snicker from Barry. She simply kissed his cheek, ignoring his glaring stoic eyes, before laying her head back down on the pillow.

 

“Whatever you say, Brucey~!”

 

“... Do not call me by that name.” After putting on some dark sweatpants, Bruce climbed into bed and laid down next to the blonde, who was already drifting back off to sleep. Draping an arm around the petite blond’s waist, Bruce found himself drifting off to sleep as well. This was something he wasn’t able to do for a long time, not until he officially accepted his feelings for a certain blonde speedster and later when he started a relationship with her, but even in the beginning, it had been quite a struggle.

 

Throughout the years, prior to meeting Barry and her coming into his life, every night after patrolling and protecting the streets of Gotham as the Batman, Bruce had no need for sleep.  Every time he closed his eyes he saw the murder of his parents on that dark and dreary night. His dreams were filled with nothing but horror, but now, he dreamt of nothingness, which was better than the blood, murder, and gore that once had consumed his nights.

 

And the person he had to thank for that was lying next to him, right in his arms. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super nervous about posting this, so I hope you enjoy!


	2. Scarlet Two: Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark is failing at expressing his feelings for a certain speedster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Here I am with another drabble and I’m also taking on request, but only with the pairings I tag. Hope you all enjoy and send me in your requests. 
> 
> Pairing: Clark x Allen
> 
> Beta By: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

 

At a local coffee shop located in Metropolis sat two people, a man, and a woman. The woman reached forward and took a sip of her coffee, before shooting a question at her companion. “So how has  ‘courting’  a certain cute and lovable blonde been going for you, Clark?” Setting her mug back on the table was Metropolis’s number one investigating journalist Lois Lane.

  
  
This question made her companion release a long tired sigh, covering his face with his hand. “Not good,” he responded. Seeing such an exasperated expression on her long-time best-friend's face explained a few things to Lois. 

 

“So it’s that bad, huh? Are you even taking my advice and executing them correctly?” asked Lois, ordering herself a piece of cheesecake when a waitress walked over to their table. Clark ordered the same thing, and when the waitress left, he answered Lois’s question.

 

“Yes, I took every piece of advice, and they all backfired on me. Lois, no offense, but your advice has been failing me.” Clark did not mind the non-intimidating glare Lois sent his way. They had been friends for a long-time, so gradually, he had gotten used to it by now.

  
  
“Just to inform you, my advice is flawless. Look who is dating a cute redhead nurse and look who can not get the fastest woman alive,” Lois snarkily replied, arms folded across her chest.

  
  
“You did not just go there,” replied Clark.

 

“Oh, I went there. I even took a vacation there. Besides, Clark, if my advice can not help you, then obviously it means that you did something incorrectly. So tell big-sister Lois how each of your attempts failed.” Clark seemed a little embarrassed about telling Lois each of his failed attempts but began telling her anyway after the waitress returned and dropped off their order.

  
  
“So I tried going with the first attempt you told me: asking her out to somewhere simple.  It was only the two of us after we just got through with finishing some League business. Doing yet another race just to see who is the fastest between the two of us. The conversation was going great until she turned the potential date idea into a group activity with friends.” Hearing this, Lois almost choked on the coffee she was drinking as she laughed.

 

“Wow, I think that’s what the young people nowadays call an ‘epic fail,’ Clark.”

 

“I also had to sneakily cancel the surprise dinner reservations. It’s not funny, Lois.” Clark half-heartedly glared at Lois who was still laughing at his failed attempt at asking out a certain blonde speedster.

  
  
“Okay, so tell me how you failed a second time,” Lois said, after calming herself down from laughing too much.

  
  
“We were at the Watchtower, again just the two of us this time, and I gave her a compliment.”

  
  
“And what possibly went wrong with that ?” Lois asked.

 

“Oh, nothing, she just said and I quote: “That's a weird, but a somewhat sweet thing, to say to a _friend_ ”.

 

“So the doomed friend zone then. Wow, it seems like you are forever stuck there,” said Lois, taking a bite out of her delicious cheesecake.

 

“I don’t want to be stuck in the friend zone. I even tried giving her a gift, and she thought it was just a nice gesture from a good friend. I never thought I would ever loathe that word before, ever in my entire life.” Clark sighed, having already finished his slice of cheesecake and mournfully looking at Lois’s.

 

Lois chuckled, taking a second bite, before saying, “Life works that way, but....  It’s really strange that none of this ‘courting,’ as you call it, is working. I mean, any normal girl would have realized it by now, but yet... Hmm, I feel that we are missing something here.” Lois began contemplating on what possibly could be going awry even as they were called into the Daily Planet. Along the way, they ran into a certain blonde who seemed to have been in a hurry.

 

“Oh my-I didn’t think I’d run into you two. I’m sorry if I’m interrupting your date or anything, but I’m looking for Kara.” Lois was aware that the woman standing before her and Clark was Barry Allen, also known as the Flash. She hadn’t needed Clark, a.k.a Superman, to tell her that Barry Allen was none other than the fast superhero. She put the pieces together herself, seeing how every time Barry came to visit Kara over in the National City, the Flash always appeared alongside Supergirl, helping to save the day.

 

Though what really caught Lois’s attention was how Barry referred to them. She thought the two of them were on a date, which was common, as most who did not know Lois’s sexual orientation tended to think she was obviously in a relationship with Clark due to their familiarity. The relationship between Lois and Clark was close but strictly platonic, a sibling kind of relationship at best.

  
  
She briefly heard Clark say a few words to Barry, yet never did he amend her misunderstanding of their relationship. Barry soon received a phone call from Kara and zipped out of their sight in a blink of an eye. Lois concluded that Barry probably ran to get away from the sight of her and Clark together.

 

_ ‘The look in her eyes says that she is crushing just as hard as Clark is, but thinks it is only one-sided,’  _ Lois mused.

 

“So I have only two things to say. One: what is Kara doing here in Metropolis? And two: I know your first problem with this whole situation." Lois rolled her eyes as Clark shot her a befuddled look, just as oblivious as the one who stole his heart. "You have to tell her I'm gay, Clark. You'll likely find that most of your issues will go away overnight once she finds out about this,” Lois informed her clueless best-friend walking ahead of her.

 

“And I should trust you this time because...?” inquired Clark.

 

“If you don’t, you’ll never get any. If you do, probably in a month or so. Your pick.” And with that said, Lois took her leave, but not before placing a pair of sunglasses on her face, wearing a smirk. “They're both so clueless,” muttered Lois.


	3. BirdFlash: Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: This one-shot was inspired when I was listening to Nightcore-Sleep. This was my favorite one-shot to write.
> 
> Pairing: Wally West x Dick Grayson
> 
> Beta By: Ana-DaughterofHades

It was at the dawn of the morning, when Wally felt something nuzzling against her breast, that she began to stir awake. Peering down at a head of raven hair, she felt strong lean arms hug around her waist. Smilingly softly as she saw Dick sleeping like a baby, face content, Wally couldn’t help herself from reaching out and brushing his bangs out of his face. “So adorable,” said Wally.  Her smile grew bigger as Dick tried to bury his head in the nest that was her bosom.

 

“You do know my boobs aren’t that big, so there's not much for you to cuddle your head against.” It seemed Dick heard what Wally said as he cracked open his eyes. 

  
  
“But they're just right for me. I love my Wally’s boobs.” Sleep clouded Dick’s eyes, seeing how he has only gotten two hours of sleep so far, having just made it home after assisting Batman last night over in Gotham City. Wally laughed when she heard this, softly running her fingers through Dick’s raven hair.

 

“You're cute when you're still sleepy, you know that right.” Light cast its way into their bedroom as they snuggled up in each other’s embrace. The chirping of birds could be faintly heard.

  
  
“And you’re cute all the time,” Dick said right back at her, enjoying the feeling of Wally’s fingers running through his hair, finding the action comforting, easing him back off to sleep.

  
  
“Flattery will get you nowhere, Dicky,” Wally jokingly reprimanded.

  
  
“It allows me to put a ring on that pretty finger, future Wilhelmina "Ariel" Allen-Grayson.” With his head lying against Wally’s chest, Dick found the steady rhythm of her heartbeat soothing, almost like a lullaby, but at the same time, it reassured him that she was still alive and breathing. That she was still with him, despite the premonitions he had been getting lately. 

  
  
“How many times are you going to announce my future legal name out loud? And what have I told you about saying my real legal name out loud?” Wally glared.

 

“Until it finally comes true. Nothing is set until the day you walk down that aisle, Wally,” answered Dick, reaching for Wally’s hand and intertwining them with his own. “Wally... Don’t ever leave me. You're not allowed to leave me.” Dick brought their intertwined hands up to his lips and gently kissed the back of her hands.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, Dick. Besides, that sexy tight ass of yours is mine.” Wally rolled them over so that Dick was lying on his back with her lying on top of him. Their positions were now reversed as Dick was now running his fingers through Wally’s short redheaded locks. The other always did prefer to keep her hair short just like her older cousin who she idolized and looked up to.

 

The two lovebirds said nothing but just listened to the quiet of the morning. Wally began drifting back off to sleep, while Dick thought of the words she said only a minute ago.  _ ‘I’m not going anywhere, Dick.’  _ Dick loved Wally with his entire heart. She was an important part of his life that he could not live without. Yet, for some strange reason, the world seemed to love cursing him by showing him dreams of Wally disappearing from his life.

 

Each time he received one of those dreams, it was like a hand had ripped its way through his heart, but it all became well when he saw Wally lying next to him or when she greeted him with one of those bright cheesy grins of hers. Wally was his childhood best-friend and crush who later turned into his girlfriend and recently fiancée. The roles they played as superheroes was a dangerous job, but Dick wanted to spend the rest of his days with the girl he had loved for most of his life. 

 

Because without Wally Allen--Kid Flash, there was no Dick Grayson--Robin/Nightwing. Dick wasn’t one who believed in religions, but for the first time he found himself praying:

 

_ ‘Please, dear God, whatever you do, do not take her away from me.’ _

 

 


	4. Scarlet Four: The Mysterious Baker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Hope you enjoy this chapter! Also in my universes where Barry Allen is female and so is Kid Flash, the later is related to Barry instead of Iris. Just thought I should straighten this out. I am willing to accept a request, so if anyone has a request, please do not be shy and send one in.
> 
> Pairing: No pairing
> 
> Beta By: Ana-DaughterofHades

When it first happened, no one paid any mind to the fresh batch of chocolate cookies setting on the table as they were debriefed about a pair of rogue assassin aliens who threatened to perform a hostile takeover in some foreign country that needed their help. Not even a crumb was left on the plate before the main leaders of the Justice League left to attend their mission. No one, including Batman, questioned the mysterious plate of delicious cookies. 

  
The second time, it was a plate of chocolate fudge brownies sitting in the middle of the table; everyone’s hands automatically reached out to grab one of the delicious treats. Standing up front explaining the mission was Batman, discussing a threat that was happening on an alien planet. The royal family was in an alliance with the Justice League and sought after their help. While Batman explained the details of the mission, each member was stuffing their mouths with chewy, delicious chocolate brownies

  
  
It was only for the third time that it happened, that Hal brought the delicious yet mysterious arrival of freshly baked goods that seemed to always be awaiting them to their attention. “Do you guys know who bakes these delicious treats for us?” he asked the group, sitting beside the Flash, who was quietly eating a sugar cookie.

  
  
“I don’t think I know, but why do you ask?” inquired Diana, sitting across from the two.

  
  
“...I’m gonna ask him or her to marry me,” Hal replied bluntly, only to have his attention stolen by a certain speedster when she suddenly choked and started coughing up a storm. 

  
  
“You okay there, blondie?” he asked her, concerned. The blonde thankfully took the glass of water that was kindly passed to her by Superman.

  
  
“I’m okay, but seriously, marriage over a few baked sweets?” She shot him a bemused look.

  
  
“Hey, can you blame me?! These baked-goods are so amazing, that even the Bat himself can’t resist.” The Green Lantern jabbed his thumb over in Batman’s direction, who was about to decline such accusation, only for his gaze to fall guiltily to the half-eaten sugar cookie in his hand, and then he glared at the brunette.

  
  
“These cookies are the best! Hey, who’s baking all of these anyway?” This time it was Shazam who brought up the question. The room became silent as everyone shared a questioning look, seeing how no one had an answer.

  
  
“Okay, so you're telling me that we’ve been eating delicious sweets from a mysterious stranger?” At this, all members of the League looked somewhere between appalled and embarrassed. Well, all except for one that is. Though, this began the search for the mysterious baker who had been leaving them delicious treats behind.

  
  
Every prime member of the League set off on their own private stealth mission to catch the person, including Batman though he did his more secretly than the others. Hal tried to lure out the mysterious baker by leaving behind erotica love-letters, which were mysteriously shredded and sent back to him. On the night Diana thought she had captured the mysterious baker, she found Kid Flash and Robin tied up in her lasso, snacking on a batch of chocolate chip cookies that the mysterious baker had left behind.

  
  
Batman began looking over the security cameras, only to realize that this person must’ve known the layout of the base as they kept avoiding all areas with cameras. It was an inside fun little mystery game with the League members. Before anyone knew it, a month had passed by and no one could find this mysterious person until one day when the person decided to unveil themselves.

  
  
The primary members of the League were seated inside the Watchtower, about to have a discussion about welcoming new members, when the last to arrive was a certain blonde female speedster, holding a plate of donuts in her hand. “Who wants a plate of homemade donuts~!” she announced, ignoring some of the shock faces that were pointed in her direction.

  
  
“Wait. The mysterious baker... It was you, blondie?!” exclaimed Hal,  pointing a stunned finger at the blonde, who set the plate down in the middle of the table before taking her seat that was next to him. She held a donut out in front of him before answering, “Yep~! Gotta say the cat and mouse game with you guys was fun.” She smiled, only to have a bouquet of roses shoved into her face by a certain Green Lantern womanizer.

  
  
“What’s up with the roses?” she inquired, confused, yet taking the roses nonetheless.

  
  
“Me. You. Tonight. Dinner down at a nice Italian restaurant I’ve heard raving reviews about and after that... marriage. I expect baked goods every day and after the missions when I return home, wifey,” Hal laid out his demands, throwing an arm around Barry’s chair who shot him with a blank look.   


  
“Uh huh. Yea, how about ‘in your dreams, playboy.’” The blonde speedster kicked the other from out of his chair. Everyone either chuckled or joked at Hal’s proposal being rejected before the meeting soon began.    


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy~!


	5. Scarlet Five: Vows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Okay, so this chapter was inspired after I watch the first part of Crisis on Earth X, amazing! 
> 
> Links:  
> Wedding Dress: https://www.tbdress.com/product/Appliques-Beaded-Off-The-Shoulder-Ball-Gown-Long-Sleeves-Wedding-Dress-12770485.html
> 
> Bridesmaid Dress: http://www.davidsbridal.com/Product_long-strapless-bridesmaid-dress-with-belt-vw360307_all-bridesmaid-dresses
> 
> Hal Tux’s: https://tuxedo.menswearhouse.com/notch-lapel-tuxedo-black-vera-wang-id-5242
> 
> Barry Hairstyle: https://therighthairstyles.com/20-best-short-wedding-hairstyles-that-make-you-say-wow/39/
> 
> Disclaimer: Dearly Beloved (Kingdom Hearts)  
> Original Lyrics by: AmaLee (LeeandLie)-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IB1NMf9Qe-Y
> 
> Pairing: Hal x Barry
> 
> Beta By: Ana-DaughterofHades

“So, Barry, are you ready for the big day tomorrow?” Walking into the living room was Felicity, holding the red, strapless, floor length bridesmaid dress in her hand that she would be wearing tomorrow for the wedding. She was spending the night in Barry’s apartment, while some of the others decided to spend the night in their own homes or at the hotel. Iris would've spent the night, but being six months pregnant with a loving, yet overprotective, husband decided to stay at home. 

  
  
"So, finally got your vows written down yet?" Taking a seat beside the bride-to-be was her younger cousin. The redhead picked up the remote to the TV and began flipping through the channels to find something to watch. Taking a seat on Barry’s unattended side was Felicity.

  
  
"I have it written down, but it's about thirty pages long." Both Wally and Felicity stared at Barry with bewilderment in their eyes.

  
  
"Thirty pages Barry?!" exclaimed Felicity.

  
  
"It's a vow. Not an essay! Dear God cousin, you’ve got to shorten that down or we will be there until nightfall," Wally informed the blonde, who buried her face in her hands and groaned in defeat.

  
  
"I know, but there is just so much I want to say. I love him! He's my first love. The first guy I have ever fallen in love with and I want him to know that," stressed Barry; Felicity placed a comforting hand on the blonde’s shoulders.

  
  
"Not thirty pages long, you don't," piped in Wally; the smart-mouth sixteen year old earned a light scolding glare from Felicity.

  
  
“Wally, how would you feel if you were marrying that cute rich boy who’s always following you around?” Felicity questioned Wally, who’s cheeks began burning the same shade of red as her hair.

  
  
“...Okay, I somewhat see your point, but she still has got to shorten that down. Oh, how about you just sing it? You have such a beautiful voice, and what's a better way to express your deepest and sincerest feelings than to sing them to him? Felicity and I will even help you. So girls, let’s get to work.” The youngest in the room suddenly took charge of the situation, earning her  blank stares from both Barry and Felicity.

  
  
“Who died and made you in charge?” joked Barry as Wally just placed one hand on her hip and pointed the other at herself.

  
  
“Three people. Me, Myself, and I.” Wally blew a raspberry at the two, who playfully threw some popcorn at her.

* * *

 

 

It was finally the big day, though the actually date of the wedding had to be postponed due to an evil alternate version of themselves trying to cause a war on their Earth, which was luckily put to an end before it could cause any major damage. Now that the threat was behind them, the wedding could now commence. The handsome groom stood at the altar awaiting his bride-to-be, who was soon escorted down the aisle by her adoptive father, Joe West.  

 

The nervous blonde was beautiful in the eyes of both families and friends. The crystal white, beaded wedding dress fitted her to perfection. Her short, wavy and curly blonde locks shined like gold as the sunlight from the stained glass window in the chapel beamed on her head; the simple yet elegant tiara veil that she wore sparkled. She was beauty, perfection, and the one woman Hal could ever see himself tied down with for the rest of his life.

 

When it came to time to let the bride go, Joe did so, but with tears in his eyes, and sent a warning glare over to the groom, promising death if he dared do his little girl wrong. 

 

Standing up at the altar as the priest said his words, it soon came time for the vows. The groom was the first to go. “In the beginning, we started off  not on the right foot, but later it sprung into friendship. You have become my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant, and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life, and you have made me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible. You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. I love you with all my heart, Beatrice ‘Belle’ Allen, and I wish for nothing more than to spend the rest of my life as husband and wife with you.” By the end of Hal’s speech, Barry was teary-eyed and tried to hold back the tears from hearing those sincere words that came from the man she love.

 

Next it was Barry’s turn to say her vows, sniffing before she began to speak. “Honestly, I have nothing written, seeing that my vows originally exceeded more than thirty pages, and I don't wish to keep you guys here all night.” This earned her a chuckle from both the groom and those inside the church. “So I found another alternative way to express my love for you.” Soon after this was said, Wally made her way to the keyboard and began playing the beautiful and angelic sound. Barry opened her mouth and began to sing:

 

_ One day you will realize, _ __  
_ The stars you are chasing shine bright deep inside you, _ __  
_ But will you ever let it shine from within, _ __  
_ And cast all of your fears aside? _ _  
_ __ You'll see the light, but until that day comes

  
  


She could still vividly recall their first meeting, his humor, his smile, and his ego, but he was also honest and loyal to a fault. It was all of these traits that attracted her to him in the first place. Even though they were both heroes, Barry mostly spent her time on Earth, while Hal was off beyond the stars, fighting battles in space. Battles that he had to  cast his fear aside but still have the will to fight and prevail, so that he may live. Live and come back to her.

  
  
_ My Dearly Beloved, _ __  
_ Be strong, I shall be there _ __  
_ Always here beside you  _ __  
_ So, keep your head held high, _ __  
_ The shadows of this world _ __  
_ Will try to steal you away into their arms _ _  
_ __ But you belong in mine

 

Even though in a psychical sense she could not fight some of  his battles with him,  she would always be there with him in his heart. Barry wasn’t one who believed heavily in prayer, but everytime he left, she prayed that he would return, right back to her doorstep and into her arms. The world was a dark place, and out in space, it was even crueler, but she would not allow anything to take the man she loved away from her.

  
_ We are one within a dream _ __  
_ So hold me close and count the stars with me _ __  
_ All our scattered memories, _ _  
_ __ I will find the pieces, one by one

 

She could remember the night where they laid next to each other on the rooftop of her apartment, gazing up at the stars in the sky. They have shared thousands of memories together. Both good and bad but she cherished each and every last one of them,  as she would cherish the thousands of new memories they would make together.

  
  
_ Ocean waves drift over me _ __  
_ I’ll keep you in my memory _ __  
_ This dream that lives within your eyes, _ _  
_ __ I wish to see it come to life

__  
__  
_ A thousand blades unto the sky _ __  
_ Reach out and link our worlds, yours and mine _ __  
_ Let the tide rush over you _ __  
_ And one day I know we shall meet again, _ _  
_ __ My Dearly Beloved

 

At first, Barry found it hard everytime Hal would leave on a mission with the Green Lantern Corp, knowing it would be days, weeks, sometimes even months before she would ever see him again, but now she was confident. Because they would meet again. No matter what, Hal would always return back to her. Always and Forever. Just as she would always stand by him and vice versa. 

 

When it came time for the kiss, the broom couldn’t help himself from reaching out and dipping Barry with a passionate, hot kiss that earned him a few whistles, along with laughter and a blushing red adorable wife.


	6. Scarlet Six: Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It Halloween and Barry costume leave people jaw-dropping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: I know it's been a long time, but I've been somewhat in a writer's block for this story! So sorry it took me so long to update! Again, if you all have any ideas or requests you'll like to share please do so~! Also to be clear, I kinda add the DC TV shows and some of the events that happen in the animated movies I watch, together, while I also making up some things as I go.
> 
> Pairing: Bruce x Barry with a hint of Dick x Wally
> 
> Beta By: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

When Bruce opened his eyes, he was missing a certain warmth that should be lying on top of him, curled up like a kitten as usual. He rose from the bed, crimson sheets falling down to his waist, displaying his broad muscular chest and shoulders. He sniffed the air and could smell savory pancakes, waffles, bacon, and sausages that were coming from the direction of the kitchen of Barry’s apartment. Last night, Bruce had spent the night over at the blonde’s apartment. Slipping on a pair of sweatpants, he made his way to the kitchen.

  
  


A blur of crimson lightning zipped around the kitchen; taking a seat, Bruce only had to blink his eyes for a second to see the table set with hot warm breakfast. It also didn’t take long for him to feel Barry’s petit figure sitting in his lap, holding out a triangular piece of waffle to his mouth, wearing a cute smile on her face. “I made breakfast~!” she sang. Bruce only raised his eyebrow in amusement, before opening his mouth, allowing the blonde to feed him. 

  
  


Seeing that he was allowing her to feed him, Barry’s smile grew wider as the two began to enjoy their quiet morning together. Which was broken when Bruce started to speak, “Tonight Wayne Enterprise is hosting its annual Halloween Charity Banquet and I’m inviting you as my date.” Hearing this, Barry couldn’t help but choke on the orange juice she was sipping.

  
  


“Wayne Enterprise hosts an annual Halloween Charity Banquet? Hmm, I didn’t see that one coming. But anyway, did you just say you are inviting me to go with you... as your date?” Barry sounded skeptical as she stared her big blue eyes down at Bruce.

  
  


“You don’t want to come?”

  
  


“N-No it’s not that... It’s just... Well, our relationship is a complex one. Not that I’m complaining! I mind us being a secret! It just... This is a really big step for you or I mean, us. Also if I do go, I don’t know what I should dress up as. Maybe I should ask Wally? Wait, is this a type of costume charity banquet or a formal attire thing? I just-Mmm.” Bruce quickly shut the babbling blonde up by kissing her.

  
  


“Barry, a simple yes or no will do. And to answer your question, yes it is a costume event.” Barry's cheeks flushed a cute shade of red, turning her head away from Bruce, who found the whole situation amusing. Right then, Barry’s apartment door was slammed open as neon yellow lightning zipped itself into the kitchen.

  
  


“Okay, so Dicky just invited me to the Charity Halloween Banquet hosted by Wayne Enterprise tonight and we need to go shopping, Barry!” exclaimed Wally, only she was not alone, seeing how she had dragged Dick along with her. It took a second for the two teens to notice the two adults and their position and when they did, Dick just wished he could rewind time. Barry wanted to flee on the spot, Bruce was just Bruce, and Wally...

  
  


“I told you they had a thing going on, Dicky! But nooo, you didn’t believe me!”  The only thing on Wally’s mind was her being right.

 

* * *

 

 

Before either Barry or Wally could get themselves ready for the banquet, they had to first fight against Grodd who was rampaging down Central City. And if that wasn’t enough they also had to fight against the Trickster, who tried to ruin Halloween by planting miniature size bombs in a bunch of little kids’ trick-or-treat bags. With the help of Team Flash, the two managed to stop Grodd and get rid of all the bombs, putting the Trickster back behind bars.

  
  


Though before both could go home and get changed, they were stopped by two adorable little girls, who were sisters. The oldest was dressed up as the famous Lady Scarlet Speedster, while her younger sister was dressed as Kid Flash. “What an awesome costume,” the Flash complimented the adorable girl who was dressed up as her, feeling warmth consume her soul, noticing how happy the girl was to receive a compliment from her favorite superhero.

  
  


“I think Kid-Flash is awesome~!” excitedly shouted her younger sister, making the real Kid-Flash laugh.

  
  


“Kid, you’re totally awesome and I love your style.” Wally high-fived the little girl, who gushed afterward about being able to meet her. After wishing the two girls well, the two superheroes made their way to Barry’s apartment to get change. When Dick knocked on the door, he was unprepared when the door was opened by Wally dressed in her Ariel mermaid costume, loose long red curls running down her shoulders.

  
  


The poor boy was shocked and stood there gaping like a fool, even when he was dragged inside by Wally. “Barry’s almost finished and... prepare yourself.” Wally winked over at Bruce, still hugging Robin’s arm to her chest. Not getting what the younger teen was trying to hint at, Bruce was unprepared when Barry finally made her appearance. Teased short blonde hair, long slender legs, and arms revealed, white heels on her dainty feet, wearing a white dress. 

  
  


Dick whistled while Wally grinned and quickly snapped a picture of the stunned expression a certain Dark Knight was caught wearing on his face. “...Marilyn Monroe.” Bruce was never one to be caught by surprise, but Barry’s costume had completely caught him off guard. Barry was almost an exact replica of the once famous sex symbol icon.

  
  


“Honey, if you don't shut your mouth, flies are going to get in.” Barry walked over to shut Bruce’s mouth closed, adding a little sass to her movements. On the side, both Dick and Wally snickered. “Something is telling me tonight is going to be interesting.” Dick was enjoying all these new sides that Barry was allowing him to see of his stoic father-figure. It was now obvious that with Barry being in Bruce’s life, many new surprises awaited them in the future.

 

* * *

 

 

**Bonus:**

 

The League was having a meeting until it was interrupted by Green Lantern. “Before this meeting concludes, Blondie, you have some serious explaining to do.” 

  
  


“What are you talking about?” Flash questioned Green Lantern, who said nothing but hit a button on the table that popped up a picture on the screen. It was Barry in her Halloween costume, doing the Marilyn Monroe signature subway pose, a picture which was taken by Wally. Whatever Superman was drinking, he spat it out. Wonder Woman turned her head to the sweet and innocent younger sister-figure she saw in Barry. Many of the others were left gaping like fishes, while Green Lantern was pouting like a child, arms folded across his chest.

  
  


“How come you didn’t tell me you were dressing up as Marilyn Monroe!? I would’ve immediately flown back to Earth if I knew you looked like this!” Green Lantern pointed to the screen, unaware of how a certain bat was glaring at him as Barry flushed in anger and embarrassment. Not thinking straight, she got a chair and swung it straight at Green Lantern’s head. He dodged, but by the time he looked back at Barry, she was already gone.

  
  


Looking back at the picture, Hal was suddenly reminded that Wally hinted to him that Barry had a date on the night this picture was taken.“Whoever was her date on that night was one hell of a lucky guy.” If anyone was paying attention they would have seen Batman smirk when he heard Green Lantern’s comment.

 


	7. Scarlet Seven: Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce experience a feeling he never experienced before... jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Not going to lie, I was laughing when I wrote this chapter. Also, sorry if some of the characters appear OOC~!
> 
> Pairing: Bruce x Barry
> 
> Beta By: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

Very few times had Barry entered the Batcave, but today was one of those days. Pacing the floor, shaking her head, not knowing whether to laugh or slap Batman upside the head for staring at that monitor on the screen that displayed a picture that went viral last night. “Bruce, why are you still brooding over that picture? Let it go already.” If there was one thing Barry thought she would never see, it would be a jealous Batman.

  
  


“Despite whatever you may be thinking, I am not brooding,” firmly stated Batman, only to hear a snicker come from somewhere in the cave. Turning their heads around, they saw most of the Batboys, including Kid Flash who was standing in between Nightwing and Red Hood, who had a struggling and tied up Damien hanging over his shoulders.

  
  


“What are you all doing in here?” asked Flash, only to have Timothy innocently raise his hand and state,

  
  


“Jason dragged me along unwillingly.”

  
  


“Shut up, Tim!” While Jason and Tim argued, ignoring the resisting and fighting of a tied up Damian, Nightwing walked up to Batman, setting a hand on his shoulder. 

  
  


“You know, I’m beginning to be quite a big shipper of them myself. I wonder what the people on the internet are calling them?” Nightwing raised an eyebrow and questioned.

  
  


“I think some people are calling them CatFlash, but the WonderFlash fans are not happy about this. So there is about to be a whole shipping war on the internet soon.” It was Wally who answered his question as Barry turned her curious eyes towards her cousin.

  
  


“WonderFlash?” 

  
  


“Yeah, it’s the ship between you and Wonder Woman. A very hot and popular pair! Even more popular than you paired up with the Green Lantern,” answered Wally as this really caught Barry’s attention, who had been unaware that people on the internet had been pairing her up with members of the League.

  
  


“By the way, I ship WonderFlash! Always rooting for the hot lesbians!” commented Jason, though no one asked for his opinion.

  
  


“Dude, everyone knows Flash Greenade is the real OTP,” Tim rudely butted in, causing Jason to turn his head toward him.

  
  


“Really? You’re going to say that with Old Bats sitting literally three feet away, brooding over one of his famous past time lovers literally shoving her tongue down blondie’s throat?” Upon hearing Jason’s rude and blunt comment, Barry couldn’t help but facepalm. Meanwhile, Bruce remained quiet, still staring at the photo that was taken sometime last night, which depicted the Flash in Gotham City, caught in a loving embrace by Catwoman, a woman who Batman once shared a romantic history with, locking lips together.

  
  


Now Batman, or should we say, Bruce Wayne, was not the jealous type, but this picture was becoming the bane of his existence. Bruce knew that Selina did this just to spite him. He knew that she probably found out what sort of relationship he had with Barry, but out of all the things that Bruce predicted, this was not one of them. Now Bruce did not consider himself as a jealous or even a possessive lover. Heck, he didn't even see himself as having a healthy relationship, but then Barry came along and changed everything. 

  
  


“Oh, by the way, Joe called and said someone sent a banquet of roses along with a diamond necklace to your workplace. Which came with a letter that said: _ ‘Thanks for last night. Hope to meet you again soon. Smooch~!’  _ So was it big bad Bats who sent you that or...?” Wally trailed off, only to have the four male members of the Bat family speak up.

  
  


“Selina,” said Nightwing.

  
  


“Definitely the kitty!” agreed Jason.

  
  


“A hundred percent positive it’s Selina,” added Tim.

  
  


“Mwmm-It’s the Cat broad!” Damian finally freed his mouth from the cloth that was wrapped around it, courtesy of Jason, when he ambushed the youngest of the Bat family.  For the first time in Bruce’s life, he found himself feeling petty and vowed for vengeance. Meanwhile, both Barry and Wally couldn’t help but ask...

  
  


“Who is Selina?”

  
  



	8. BirdFlash: Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick laid there on the couch... feeling dead in the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Not going to lie, it's been a while since I last watch Young Justice and I'm having a hard time, trying to add it to the arrowverse timeline. So for now, let's not worry about those things.
> 
> Pairing: Dick x Wally
> 
> Beta By: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

Dick didn’t know how long he laid there on the couch of his and Wally’s apartment, feeling like a broken shell of his once former self. Hollow empty eyes stared at the picture in his hand, showing him and Wally at the park, smiling like two lovebirds. Looking at that picture, Dick so badly wished he could go back in time to that exact moment. When everything felt right in the world.

  
  


Hearing his phone ring, Dick knew it was probably Babs calling to check up on him again, but just like before, he couldn't find the strength to answer. He couldn’t find the strength to do anything for that matter. Memories of that event kept repeating itself over in his head; he remembered the look on Wally's face before she left to assist her cousin. How she kissed him, before promising to return, so they could get through planning their wedding.

  
  


A wedding which would no longer happen. Not since Wally was now gone. Vanished. Not even leaving behind a body to bury. Dick could still hear the painful cries of the Flash calling out Wally’s name, how the Lady Scarlet Speedster, the ultimate symbol of Hope, broke down and cried in front of everyone that was on the scene. It took the effort of Green Arrow and Supergirl to get her back up on her feet and to StarLabs were she was later comforted by Joe and Iris.

  
  


He could still recall the look of pity that was aimed his way and how it was Batman who walked up to him, informing him about Wally’s demise. “I’m sorry... but Wally sacrificed herself in order to help save the world. She was a true hero and a wonderful woman.” For a second, Dick was reminded of the night Bruce first comforted him after the death of his parents, but this time it was the death of his fiancee. 

  
  


The girl was not only his best friend but his soulmate, words she once proclaimed to him, back before they even got together and were just Kid-Flash and Robin. Dick could still remember the day he first encountered Wally, who at the time was in her Kid-Flash uniform, speeding through Gotham City, only to knock directly into Robin who was patrolling that night.

 

* * *

 

  
  
“Hehe, didn’t think I’d meet Boy Wonder on my first trip to Gotham City.” When the two collided, the girl's chest landed directly on top of Robin's face, who felt his face be smothered by something soft, but when the realization of what his face was smothered in hit him, the poor pre-teen became a ripe red tomato.

  
  


Removing her chest from off his face, he saw that the teen was dressed in a bright yellow and red costume, which showed off her midriff, a pair of goggles covering her eyes, grinning down at him, showing off her pearly whites. “So, mind telling a girl where the best pizza place in town is located? It’s the only reason why I’m here, and can you hurry? I’m sorta in a rush!” Dick was left speechless, seeing how no sane person would run all the way to Gotham for some pizza.

 

“You ran all the way here... to Gotham City, for pizza? No sane person would do such a thing.” This caused the girl, who from Dick’s observation looked to be at least two years older than him, to smirk.

  
  


“Hey! I’m not just any normal person! I’m a speedster, better known as Kid Flash! Hiya cutie~!” smiled the pixie cut redhead that called herself Kid-Flash, winking at him as she straddled his waist, not that Robin minded. He even went so far as to introduce himself and promised to take the girl to the best pizza place in Gotham City, before their moment together was interrupted by an explosion that happened nearby. This was the first meeting between Kid Flash and Robin.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Each time Dick would recall that fond memory, he couldn't help but smile. They had always been together, Kid-Flash and Robin, goofing off, fighting crime together, always having each other’s back. Whenever they had problems they would always come running to each other. Even though they have always been beside each other, they didn’t immediately get together. They did date other people, which resulted in jealousy from both sides, before they finally confessed their feelings to each other.

  
  


But when they finally got together, everything just felt right. Dick’s feelings for Wally were on a whole other level compared to his past relationships. She was literally the light of his life. Sassy, funny, loveable, and loyal. All these things made him love her, and not to mention she was a badass hero. She was going to be his wife and hopefully someday, far in the future, when they both would be ready, the mother of his children. He wanted to have a family with her, but now... that dream would never come true.

  
  


And just the thought of that brought forth a sob from Dick. Since he first received the news, he didn’t cry, he simply walked away, but now something in him broke. Tears were falling from his eyes, screaming and yelling so loudly that he didn’t even notice when Babara broke down his door, rushing towards him and gathering him in a tight hug.

  
  


“It’s okay, Dick,” she softly reassured him, hugging the sobbing broken man, who felt as if he lost the other half of his soul. Seeing Dick in such a state, tears ran down Babara's cheeks.

  
  


“I lost her, Babs... My Wally is gone! She’s gone... and I don’t know how I can live without her. I keep closing my eyes, praying and wishing it was just a dream. Why do the people I love keep getting snatched away from me? Why? ...Why Wally?!” Dick truly felt that the world was cruel and unfair, but more than anything, he just wanted his Wally back. Was that truly too much to ask for?!

  
  


Barbara said nothing but continued to hug Dick, knowing deep down in her heart, this was a wound that would take a long time to heal. And what scared her the most...was that it may never be healed. Not unless by some miracle, that by some saving grace... Wally returned from the grave, but such a thing was close to impossible.

  
  
  


* * *

 

**Bonus:**

 

In an alternate world, on an alternate Earth ruled by Atlanteans, the body of a redheaded woman lied on the steps of a castle, clothes torn and ragged. Footsteps made their way towards her; people were dressed in some type of regal looking Atlantean armor. A handsome young man came down from the beast he was riding and walked towards the woman to check her breathing; only when he reached out his hand toward the woman, her hand surged forward, grabbing his wrist.

  
  


“Where is this place? Who am I?” the redheaded woman asked, body weak and fatigued, having no recollection of who she was or even where she was from.


	9. Scarlet Nine: Snatching Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green Arrow and Batman face their toughest opponent yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: I've been watching Gotham lately!
> 
> Pairing: Clark x Barry
> 
> Beta By: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

Green Arrow, who was also better known as Oliver Queen, was in the middle of a tough battle. One against an opponent who didn’t even reach his kneecaps. Her tiny little grabby hands constantly reached forward, aiming for the green mask on his face. “Umm, Barry! A little help...?” called out Oliver down in Team Arrow’s hideout as Barry discussed something funny that happened the other day when Clark was babysitting their daughter Nora with Felicity.

  
  


Both women were deep in the middle of their conversation, completely ignoring Oliver who was still dressed up as the Green Arrow, holding baby Nora in his hands. The girl really took after her mother with those big blue eyes and soft blonde hair, giggling as she stretched her tiny arms out towards his mask again.

  
  


“Umm... Barry...!” Oliver tried calling out to her again, only to hear both Barry and Felicity laughing about something before he could finally get their attention.

  
  


“Oh my god, Oliver it’s not like she’s going to bite you!” exasperated Felicity, while Barry amusingly shook her head.

  
  


“But why does she keep reaching for my mask?” Oliver couldn’t help but ask. Baby Nora wore a cute frown on her face as she tried to reach her tiny arms towards her goal.

  
  


“Hehe, she likes reaching and taking off people’s masks. She finds it entertaining. Just let her snatch off your mask, Ollie,” suggested Barry with a smile, giggling at her daughter’s antics.

  
  


“Barry, I have a secret identity for a reason!” 

  
  


“And who is a one-year-old going to tell?!” exclaimed Barry as Felicity made her way over to her husband. Smiling at baby Nora, she tickled her stomach, earning a cute baby giggle from the toddler. Leveling her husband with a firm look, she said to him, 

  
  


“Oliver, you will let cute baby Nora snatch off your mask! I mean, who could deny such cuteness? She’s just like Barry, a sweet cupcake with sprinkles! Yes, you are, baby Nora~!” Felicity cooed at the baby, who spoke nothing but gibberish as she turned her attention towards Felicity, before turning it right back on Oliver’s mask. Seeing how this was a never-ending battle, Oliver gave a defeated sigh and brought baby Nora up close where she without hesitation snatched off his mask.

  
  


This earned a bright triumphant smile from her, waving the mask that was in her hands. Seeing such an adorable sight, Oliver found himself defeated. Nora was just too cute and it was no wonder why she had Clark wrapped around her little pinky.

  
  


“Bada!” smiled baby Nora.

 

* * *

 

  
  
“Come on... just hold her. Why are you so afraid of a one-year-old? My sweet little Nora is adorable and loveable,” defended the Man of Steel, holding cute little baby Nora who was eagerly stretching out her arms towards the Dark Knight. The stoic Bat himself just stared at the blonde baby who had her large big blue eyes set on his cowl. Batman knew what she wanted and he was not going to give it to her.

  
  


“Never thought there would be a day where I would see the great Batman himself... face off against a one-year-old. This is just golden, right babe?” Standing outside the building along with Superman and Batman was Kid-Flash and Nightwing who just arrived on the scene, seeing how the League just got through with debriefing their latest mission. Kid-Flash was the one who made the remark, while Nightwing was trying to stop himself from laughing.

  
  


“I am not hugging her,” Batman stated firmly, refusing to back down when those grubby little hands kept reaching out to him.

  
  


“She doesn’t want to pull off your cowl, but just wants you to hug her. She really... likes you,” Superman reluctantly replied, even sounding as if he was jealous, which caused Nightwing to burst out laughing. This earned scolding looks from both Superman and Batman, though not that Nightwing and Kid-Flash minded.

  
  


“You and I both know what she is after and I am not giving it to her. So no, I am not hugging her.” Batman tried to walk away, but Superman stepped in front of him.

  
  


“I’m not letting you leave until my baby girl gets what she wants. Now hold her, Batman,” commanded Superman. On the sideline, Wally had to admit that this had to be the most ridiculous thing she ever came across. For an hour, this whole back and forth thing went on, until finally, Wally got sick of it. In a flash, baby Nora was placed out of her father’s arms and into Batman’s, where she immediately attacked his cowl. Her grubby little paws, using all her strength, tried to snatch it off.

  
  


“See, I told you all she wanted to do was hug you,” grinned Superman, ignoring the glare Batman was giving him, which soon turned towards the two lovebirds when one of them snapped a picture of baby Nora determinedly trying to snatch off his cowl.

 


	10. Scarlet Ten: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal is happy to be back home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: I really like this pairing~! :)
> 
> Pairing: Hal x Barry
> 
> Beta By: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

When Barry stepped foot inside her apartment, she was glad to be home after a long and tiresome day at work. Balancing both her civilian job as Beatrice “Barry” Allen, a forensic scientist at the Central City Police Department, and The Flash, protector of Central City, could be very tiresome sometimes. Especially when she was without the help of Wally at her side, who asked for the night off so she could go and hang out with her best friend Linda from school.

  
  


After kicking off her shoes and simply changed into an overly large Star-Labs sweatshirt with some shorts, Barry plopped down on the couch, picking up the remote and finding something interesting to watch on T.V. Surprisingly, she found herself stopping on the Food Network station, only to have her stomach growl at the sight of the delicious double pattie, double cheese hamburger.

 

After a quick debate with herself, Barry knew she had the things she needed to make herself a double pattie, double cheese hamburger, and quickly got to work on making a few for herself, before turning in for the night. Barry always did like cooking, most of the time using it as a method to calm her mind, a habit which she picked up from her mother. It didn’t take long for the apartment to smell like delicious hamburgers, which were fixed with some season fries, before making her way back to the living room. 

  
  


Going back into the kitchen to fix herself a large cup of Dr.Pepper, she heard the door to her apartment open and instantly put up her guard. Though, she quickly relaxed when she heard the loud proclamation of... “Babe, I’m home~! Man, you got it smelling good up in here.” Barry smiled when saw the sight of Hal entering her kitchen, toward her direction, wrapping her in his arms as he dipped her low and kissed her passionately on the lips.

  
  


“I’ve missed you,” he murmured sweetly against her lips, causing Barry’s heart to flutter as a smile bloomed on her face.

  
  


“Missed you too.” She returned his kiss, so happy to see her boyfriend home after he had been away for a whole month. Barry moaned when she felt his large calloused hands move underneath her shirt, while the other moved down past her waist, groping a perky cheek in his strong hand. Barry knew where this was heading and reluctantly had to pull away, shooting her handsome boyfriend a look.

  
  


“Even though I feel the same, I really don’t want my hamburgers to go to waste. They look so good and I’m hungry.” Barry cupped his face in her small hands. Hal stared at her with a pout on his face, before stating,

  
  


“You really are too cute for own good, ya know that, blondie?” he teased, making Barry laugh.

 

“I know. You told me something similar when we first met.” Recalling back to their first meeting, Barry couldn’t help but smirk. Back then, Barry first thought Hal was annoying and a huge flirt, but after hanging out and getting to know him, she still found him annoying and flirtatious, but also charming and even sweet. 

  
  


“Well, how was I supposed to act when I met a cute blonde with big blue eyes, dressed in a skin-tight red suit and the brightest smile I’ve ever seen. You are a temptress Barry Allen-No. Wait. Scratch that. You are my temptress. Look at what you turned me into?!” Hal gestured towards himself as Barry looked him up and down.

  
  


“I’ve turned you into a loving sweet boyfriend, my darling~!” Barry kissed his cheek, making her way to the living room, while Hal trailed after her.

  
  


“At this point, we’re turning into those two teenage lovebirds. You know that Bird Boy, who is always hanging around your little cousin?” Hal took a seat next to Barry on the couch, stealing one of her hamburgers.

  
  


“You’re talking about Wally and Robin?” questioned Barry as Hal next stole some of her fries. The brunette was lucky that Barry loved him because if she didn’t, she would not have been happy sharing her food with him. If there was one thing the two speedster cousins shared in common, it was that they were a little selfish when it came to their food.

  
  


“Yeah, like everyone is calling them a thing. It’s kinda obvious that those two are going to end up together in the future.” Hal reached forward and took a sip of some of Barry’s Dr. Pepper. 

  
  


“Aww, I think they are cute together. Robin is a good kid.” Barry rested her head on Hal’s shoulder, propping her feet up on the couch.

  
  


“Hmm, I don’t trust the kid.” Since meeting Wally, Hal saw the younger Allen as good, honest, and a sweet kid, just like her cousin. Seeing her as more of a little sister figure, even though the redhead could take care of herself, he still wanted to watch out for the kid.

  
  


“Mmm, why am I not surprised you were going to say that?” Seeing how she had a long and tiresome day, Barry’s eyes were beginning to become drowsy, feeling sleep overtake her. Before she knew it, she was already knocked out. Staring fondly down at the blonde, Hal picked her up to carry off to bed, where they laid and went to sleep together. Seeing Barry always made Hal glad to be back home.

 


	11. Scarlet Eleven: Mysterious Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's that mysterious guy?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Please leave a review if you can~!
> 
> Pairing: Bruce x Barry
> 
> Beta By: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

Okay, so when Team Flash was at StarLabs discussing their latest meta-villain, a bunch of people in delivery suits spooked everyone when they did not announce their arrival. They brought in loads of gifts that were about three stacks tall. Seriously, they gotta improve their security system! Even Barry was caught by surprise when a bouquet of bright red roses was placed in her arms. By now everyone’s eyes were on Barry, who seemed flattered with the roses when she spotted a note and began reading it over.

  
  


After reading over the letter, Barry laughed, stuffing the letter back from where she pulled it out of. Setting the bouquet of flowers on the desk nearby, she was ready to get back to their previous discussion, though judging from the looks that she was getting from everyone, no was in the mood anymore.

  
  


“Why are you all staring at me, and Cisco, why are you going through the boxes?” It seemed while Barry was reading over the letter, Cisco had decided to open up one of the boxes.

  
  


“What? Someone delivers a bunch of gifts; what are we supposed to do? Not open them?” Cisco had already taken the lid off of the circular black and gold box as Iris walked up to Barry.

  
  


“So, mind sharing who the letter was from and why he sent all these gifts to you?” Iris had that suspicious look in her eyes that said she would get to the bottom of things just to find out who was the one behind the gifts. 

  
  


“Iris, I love you, but... Certain things I gotta keep a secret and you better not tell this to Joe either. One West is enough for today.”  Barry knew that the look in Iris' eyes said that she was not going to back down. Especially with Caitlin’s assistance, both her and Cisco pulled out a very delicate, beautiful, and expensive Chanel gown that looked as if it was made to fit Barry.

  
  


“Whoever Barry’s mysterious man is, he’s definitely got exquisite taste and a lot of money,” smiled Caitlin, only to have Barry flash over and place the dress back in the box, lid shut tight.

  
  


“Okay enough of that, let’s get back to work, people!” Barry wanted to get everyone’s minds off of the mysterious man in her life sending her gifts and back on the meta-human.

  
  


“Oh, Barry’s got a Sugar-Daddy and she doesn’t want to tell anyone!” Cisco began to joke, right when Wally arrived.

  
  


“What?! Since when did this happen and where did all these gifts come from?” The redhead teen walked towards the pile of gifts in the middle of the floor.

  
  


“They are from Barry’s secret someone who she is keeping a secret from us,” answered Iris, who was determined to pick this conversation back up later. Hearing this, Wally shot her cousin a smirk, already aware of who sent the gifts, but remained quiet.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Felicity and Oliver were at a charity event hosted at StarLight City when the next person who entered seemed to have caught all the guests’ attention. When Felicity looked back, overhearing the murmuring of the people, she found out that the handsome man that some would even proclaim was more handsome than Oliver Queen himself was Bruce Wayne, she was shocked. Of course, she heard his name before, but this was her first time seeing him in the flesh, and yes she would admit, the man was handsome and charismatic.

  
  


Holding onto his arm was a petite blonde, dressed in a beautiful deep red gown with stunning blue eyes. For some reason, Felicity found the blonde familiar and it seemed so did Oliver, seeing how he leaned over to whisper in her ear. “Why does that woman with Bruce Wayne seem familiar?” he questioned, and Felicity was wondering the same thing until that person smiled. Felicity only knew one person who had a smile that reminded her of sunshine and happiness, a person who just so happened to be one of her closest friends and the fastest woman alive.

  
  


“Oh my God, that’s Barry! Babe, Barry is with Bruce Wayne! How in the world did this happen?! How did she meet Bruce Wayne and why did she not tell me about this?!” fussed Felicity, speaking so rapidly that she had barely taken a breath.

  
  


“Felicity, calm down. I don’t know why Barry showed up here with Bruce Wayne. Why don’t you ask her later?” suggested Oliver, trying to get her to calm down.

  
  


“Okay, I’ll talk to her later and she better give me some answers,” firmly expressed Felicity, which was the first thing she did once Barry was alone.

  
  


“Felicity?!”

  
  


“Barry, why didn’t you tell me you knew Bruce Wayne? Wait-Scratch that! How do you know Bruce Wayne a.k.a  The King of Gotham!?” Felicity began firing out questions; Barry barely even had time to take a sip of her drink.

  
  


“Wow, calm down! I thought you and Oliver wouldn’t be able to make it tonight?”

  
  


“Things changed and don’t try to change the subject on me, missy. Start talking, now.” Seeing that there was no way to get Felicity to back down, Barry sighed.

  
  


“You can kinda thank Wally for how I ended up meeting Bruce Wayne, seeing how that the friend she befriended over in Gotham was Bruce Wayne’s ward.” Barry could feel people’s eyes on her while she talked to Felicity, not used to being in the center of attention, especially when she was all dolled up. The red gown she was wearing was sleeveless and clung to her body with a long train in the back, while the front exposed her legs. 

  
  


“No way! Talk about fate!” gasped Felicity.

  
  


“Yeah, it was the day Wally was invited over and I escorted her. Imagine my shock when I see a huge mansion, a butler, and none other than Bruce Wayne. Wally gave me no warning! I basically embarrassed myself in front of him.” When Barry thought back to that particular memory, she smiled fondly.

  
  


“Aww, look at you, Barry. Being all secretive, dating a hot billionaire. What happened to the sweet and innocent Barry that I love?” joked Felicity as they both laughed, before a certain billionaire made his way over and asked Barry for a dance, which she accepted. Watching them from afar, Felicity couldn't help but smile, feeling Oliver’s presence standing close to her.

  
  


“Honestly, I don’t trust the guy too much. I feel that he is the type that hides a lot of secrets,” replied Oliver.

  
  


“Oh, like you,” teased Felicity, though Oliver did not take it to heart, knowing that what Felicity said was true.

  
  


“Which is why I don’t trust him. I can't quite explain it, but when I was talking to him, it felt as if he was wearing a mask. That Bruce Wayne is not the real him.” Oliver wore a conflicted expression on his face.

  
  


“Though I understand why you feel overprotective, I mean, Barry is practically our child, but she can handle herself. Besides, if that Bruce Wayne does anything to hurt our little Barry... I want you to shoot an arrow right in his crown jewels.” Oliver was honestly scared stiff by the devious smile his wife was wearing on his face.

 

 

* * *

  
  


Meanwhile, Barry was slow dancing with Bruce who was explaining to her the conversation he just had with Oliver Queen. “ He’s overprotective, almost like a jealous ex-lover. I hope I’m not missing something?” inquired Bruce as Barry giggled.

  
  


“There has never been anything between me and Oliver Queen. I ship him too much with Felicity to ever show an ounce of attraction towards him. I do see him as a big brother figure in my life though. But I must say, you didn’t have to apologize to me for missing our date last week by sending me a bunch of expensive gifts,” answered Barry.

  
  


“I’ll remember that next time,” answered Bruce when Barry leaned up close to his ear and whispered,

  
  


“Though I don’t mind you making it up to me tonight.” Bruce smirked as the seductive tone Barry’s voice carried, knowing that behind that innocent facade, there was a touch of naughtiness.

  
  


“That I will gladly do.”


	12. BirdFlash: Apology Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian visited Wally and Wally is freaking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Yeah, the idea for this chapter literally came out of nowhere for me. Lol~!
> 
> Pairing: Wally West x Dick Grayson
> 
> Beta By: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

Damian barged into Wally and Dick’s apartment, Wally sitting on the couch beside baby Maria who was still in her car seat, seeing how both mother and daughter just came from a stroll in the park.  Wally was looking over some mail, adorable baby Maria was drinking her bottle, when Wally saw Damian make his way towards her and plopped himself straight in her lap, leaving her speechless. Since this was out of character of the anti-social, cruel, blunt boy, whose frown was even worse than the normal one he was always seen sporting. 

  
  


"Da-" Wally began to speak, only to be rudely cut off by Damian. 

  
  


"Not now, Allen-Grayson,  I'm going through therapy." This left Wally stumped, unsure of how to even respond to such a strange statement. Even baby Maria felt the same way, staring at her uncle with a cute little frown on her face as she drank from her bottle.

 

Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Damian turned towards Maria; the two silently began having a staring contest, neither refusing to back down. Wally was still left on the sidelines, confused and about to dial Dick, to tell him his baby brother was acting weird and it was freaking her out.

  
  


Finally, it was Damian who looked away first, snappedly replying, "Allen-Grayson, tell her to stop staring at me; it's unsettling."

  
  


"So... you’re admitting defeat to a two-year-old? Yep, I'm about to call, Dick, ‘cause honestly, you're scaring me." Wally had already whipped out her phone, finger about to dial Dick’s number when it was snatched out of her hand by the gremlin sitting in her lap. 

  
  


"Don't drag Grayson into this! This is my problem, and I heard rumors of how people come to you when... they have a problem.” It was obvious how reluctantly it took Damian to admit this, seeing how this was a first time for the kid.

  
  


“You do know when people say that, they actually mean that they talk about their problems and not hold them in, right?” This earned her a pointed stare from Damian, who looked as if she asked him to wear a pink girly tutu out in public.

  
  


“Don’t push it, Allen-Grayson.”

  
  


“You really are just a cupcake, aren’t you?” Wally’s words were dripping with sarcasm. “Look, at least tell me where your problem originated from? In other words, who did you tick off this time?” 

  
  


“I kinda said something uncalled for and now Jon is refusing to talk to me,” Damian sighed, reminding Wally of Dick, whenever she ignored him in favor of food. Ever since she and Dick got together, they became replaced by Damian and Jon, who, just like Kid-Flash and Robin in the past, were stuck to each side, everywhere they go.

 

“Aww~! You’re having your first fight~!” cooed Wally, resisting the urge to pinch Damien’s cheek because she didn't want to get it cut by Damien’s katana, which he carried with him at all times.

  
  


“We are not fighting. He’s just angry at me and I need to do something to make him happy, so that he will talk to me again,” Damian arguably denied, arms folded across his chest.

  
  


“Honey, you’re having a couple’s argument. Just suck it up, buy him a gift, and do something that you have never done in your life before, apologize.” Wally offered her suggestion

  
  


“Allen-Grayson, have you lost your mind?” Though it seems Damian was refusing to take it.

  
  


“Damian Wayne, do wish to lose Jonathan Kent?”

  
  


There was a brief pause before Damien hopped off Wally’s lap and ordered, “Pack your bags; we’re going shopping.” Since both Wally and Maria were still dressed from their stroll in the park, Wally picked up Maria’s carseat and made her way to the door but not before shooting Damian a wide grin and said,

  
  


“Man, you Bat-Boys are so whipped when you fall in love.”

  
  


“I see him as nothing more than an annoying companion!” argued Damian.

  
  


“Says the guy pouting like a little girl because his so-called companion is mad at him for something he did and is now going all out of his way to make his so-called companion happy again. Yeah, see if you tell me that again when you two are married in the future.” With that, the three left the apartment, Wally still teasing Damian, who constantly refused his feelings for Jon.

 


	13. Scarlet Twelve: Surprise from the Future-P.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Henry is born, but a surprise awaits the Flash Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Okay, so I just saw the first two episodes of season five, The Flash and this idea was inspired by it.
> 
> Pairing: Hal x Barry
> 
> Beta By: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

When Barry and Hal walked through the door of Joe’s house, they found all their family and friends waiting for them. All of them were eager to meet the newest addition to the family, Henry ‘Martin’ Allen-Jordan, who was bundled up in his car seat. Those wide innocent blue eyes took in the many faces of his new family, who were cooing over him. 

  
  


“Aww, Barry, he’s so precious and adorable~!” cooed Iris, making baby noises at Henry, who reached out his little hands to grab Iris’s finger.

  
  


“He really is the perfect version of the both of you,” smiled Catlin when she walked up to stand beside Iris, fondling over Henry, which Cecille soon joined in on as well. 

  
  


“Okay, so I gotta think of a hero name for our future speedster.” And it looked like Cisco was already beginning to think of hero names for the baby who was only just brought into the world yesterday night.

  
  


“Really, Cisco, he is still a newborn,” said the new mother, walking into the room, taking a seat on the couch. Jenna and Camilla ran over to see baby Henry.

  
  


“And don’t forget, not only will he be a speedster but a lantern as well,” piped in Hal.

  
  


“So, that makes him a speedster-lantern. Wow, now that’s going to be something. By the way, Cisco, we still got to think of a new hero name for me. I’m really not feeling the name, Impulse. I feel like it belongs to someone else.” After everything that happened with Wally since her disappearance--being absent for a year and six months, trying to get her life back on track, and later had to sub in for Barry during her pregnancy--only now that she was back in the hero business, the name Kid-Flash didn’t feel the same to her as it did before. Which was why she had been brainstorming with Cisco for a new hero name.

  
  


“Don’t worry, Wally, I got ya~!” Cisco encouraged her.

  
  


“Oh yeah, that reminds me, why isn’t Dick with you?” asked Barry, removing Henry from his car seat, so she could hold him in her arms.

  
  


“He left sometime yesterday; Batman called him and the rest of the Bat-Clan down to Gotham. And when all of them are together, it could mean something serious is going down over there,” Wally informed them, walking over to tickle Henry’s stomach, before handing over the Flash and Green Lantern plushie that she and Dick picked up last week for presents to give to baby Henry.

  
  


“I hope it’s not something too serious.” Barry sounded concerned, holding baby Henry in her arms.

  
  


“They can handle themselves; if it was something extremely serious, then that grumpy Bat would’ve asked for outside help...maybe,” replied Hal, sitting beside Barry, watching Barry coo over their son.

  
  


“Hey, tell me something, when it comes to vigilantes, which is better, Team Arrow or the Bat-Clan?” asked Ralph Dibny. While he had seen Team Arrow in action before, he barely knew any of the members of the Bat-Clan, seeing how the only one he ever got to meet was Nightwing. Though, he had heard plenty of rumors of the man who people called the ‘Dark-Knight of Gotham,’ never had he seen him in action. Without hesitation, Hal, Barry, and Wally answered with,

  
  


“Bat-Clan.”

  
  


“But don’t tell Oliver that; he already can’t stand it when people tease his personality, saying how it mirrors that of Batman’s. You know, if there is a world out there where Oliver Queen is laid-back with a nice sense of humor, and not so grouchy and serious,  I’ll--You know, what I don’t know what I’d do.” Honestly, Barry couldn’t imagine an Oliver Queen like the one she just described existing out there in the multiverse. Not that she had any problems with the current Oliver Queen, who she looked up to as a mentor and a big-brother figure in her life.

  
  


While everyone else was talking in Joe’s living room, there was a knock on the door and Cecille was the one who got up and answered it; though when she did, there was a little girl who looked around the age of ten. She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing goth style clothing, which contrasted against her cute and shy demeanor.

  
  


“Umm, do I know you?” asked Cecille, not sure why this little girl was standing at her doorsteps, especially since she never met her before.

  
  


“Umm, sorta yes and no. I mean, you will, but in the future!” Her social awkwardness was starting to remind Cecille of a young of Barry. Not to mention, that now that she paid closer attention, the girl sorta resembled Barry as well too.

  
  


“Look, I know it’s weird but can I come in first, please?” Cecille was confused but nevertheless, she allowed the girl inside, where she was greeted by a bunch of curious eyes.

  
  


“Umm, Cecille, who is this?” asked Joe, only to receive a hand wave from the mystery blonde girl.

  
  


“Hi, Grandpa Joe~!” If everyone wasn’t less interested before, everyone now had their whole undivided attention on that mysterious girl who made her way over to Barry. Her eyes were staring at the tiny figure in her arms, before meeting Barry’s, who surprisingly was very calm, so was Wally. Though it was Joe and Iris who took in the resemblance both Barry and the mysterious girl seemed to share, which brought forth a lot of questions.

  
  


“H-Hi grandma, I’m your granddaughter Nora, and I’m from the future.” With one simple sentence, everyone felt as if a huge time bomb had been dropped on them which none of them were prepared for.

 


	14. BirdFlash: Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally gets spooked when a certain someone returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Okay, so this takes place during the time Dick had to take the mantle of Batman and Wally, for some reason lost her powers.

 

For the Allen-Grayson family, this was quite the year for them with Wally losing her powers and later on the supposed disappearance of Batman, which led Dick to take up the mantle temporarily. This decision also caused the family to move into the Wayne manor during this time. It was around two in the morning when Wally had gotten up and gone to the kitchen to get herself something to drink.

 

Ever since the loss of her powers, Wally had a very hard time trying to adjust to the feeling of being normal and not a hero anymore. It was hard in the beginning; she lashed out at Dick when he tried to help, and she kept her feelings boiling inside, instead of talking to someone. She couldn’t cope with the reality of not being a speedster anymore, but was handling even worse the reality that without her powers, how could she ever protect her family when they needed her most?

 

Any mother would feel the same, especially with their side jobs as superheroes, which in return brought along a lot of enemies. Some who even knew of their identities and had no problem attacking their loved ones. So yes, Wally was very afraid! Thankfully she had a patient and understanding husband, who despite all the hardships she gave him these last few months, he still stuck by her side until she finally began to heal and return back to her normal self after her little breakdown with Barry.

 

Though she was returning back to her normal self, Wally still had a little trouble falling asleep at night. Which would explain why she was fixing herself some hot chocolate, staring at the counter where Maria left her plastic katana lying about. A gift which was given to her by her uncle Damien, who also gave her a real one as well, but she was not going to touch that until she was at least old enough to use one. 

 

Wally had just taken a sip of her peppermint hot chocolate when out of nowhere she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her and a deep voice mutter in her ear. “Hello, beautiful.” No one could blame Wally for screaming, instantly reaching for a weapon, which in this case was her daughter’s plastic katana and began beating the stranger with it.

 

“W-Wally! Whoa! W-Wait! It’s me! Dick! Your husband! Can you please stop hitting me with the katana!?” exclaimed Dick. Only when he took off the Bat-cowl did Wally cease her attack. 

 

“Dick?! God, don’t sneak up on me while still in that suit. Like no offense, but it’s weird with you saying that and wearing that costume.” Wally placed a hand over her beating heart, trying to get herself to calm down.

 

“No, you actually make a good point. Sorry.” Dick sat the cowl on the table as Wally walked up to him and cupped his face before giving him a kiss.

 

“Thank you for being a good husband and sticking with me.”

 

“What else am I supposed to do? You are my wife, and trust me when I say I’ve put you through a lot worse.” He kissed her back, and a few seconds later, Damian came in carrying Maria in his arms. Since Maria was way smart for a six-year-old and had parents that loved her very much, they decided to keep their hero life a secret from her until she was old enough to understand. So when the cute little redhead saw her father dressed up as Batman, she couldn’t help but say,

 

“Papa, it isn’t Halloween yet. Take that costume off; besides, Batman just doesn’t suit you. You should go as Nightwing!” Hearing this, Damian shot Dick a cocky, teasing grin, Wally tried to hold in her laughter, and Dick honestly didn’t know how he should feel towards that comment from his beloved daughter.

 


	15. BirdFlash: Spoiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick can't help but spoil his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter~! Also, please read the second part concerning Fem!Wally info. If I made any mistakes or there is something you wish to discuss, please do, but don't be too hard on me. I'm more into the tv series than the comic books, but I did look up on certain things. Also, I will be adding a Fem!Impulse to the series~!

 

It was morning and Wally made her way out of bed, taking a quick shower, and afterward slipping on one of Dick’s long sleeve sweatshirts that hung off her shoulders and reached passed her thighs. Making her way towards the living room, Wally's nose picked up the aroma of pancakes, which stirred up her curiosity. Though, nothing could prepare her for the delicious sight that greeted her when she spotted Dick in their kitchen wearing an apron. Only when she entered the kitchen was she aware that the apron was the only thing he was wearing.

 

“Well, aren’t I such a lucky girl~!” smiled Wally, eyes never leaving Dick, who sensed her eyes ogling him with hunger and lust.

 

“Do you like what you see, darling?” Dick sent a flirty wink over his shoulder at his petite redheaded girlfriend, who made her way over to him. She wrapped her arms around him. Wandering hands, crawling under his apron, shamelessly touching his abs, taking a peek at what he was cooking, she was shocked to see that the pancakes Dick was making were perfectly brown and not burnt and crispy.

 

“Babe, since when did you learn to cook?!” exclaimed Wally, once she saw a plate of scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, and sausages all on the same plate and none of it was burnt beyond recognition. For the long amount of time Wally had known Dick, cooking was the ability the handsome acrobat/officer/hero/awesome and hottest boyfriend ever did not possess. Which for some reason always frustrated him as well.

 

“I’ve...been taking classes, and also Alfred’s been teaching me,” Dick reluctantly answered, feeling Wally press a kiss to his shoulder.

 

“You know, I still don’t know why you’re so obsessed with learning how to cook?”

 

“Because out of the two of us, you are the one who does all the cooking and I think that is unfair. Please, even I know the best way to your heart is with food. So to make sure you never leave me, I’m going to become the best chef ever. Spoiling you with delicious food any chance that I can,” proclaimed Dick, feeling Wally's arms tighten around him.

 

“You’re the best boyfriend ever!”

 

“I know!” Dick cheekily replied before moaning when soft kisses began covering his back, those small hands of hers slowly moving down south, causing a certain ‘someone’ to rise.

 

“I would like it even better if this apron comes off and we have hot sex on that kitchen table.” Wally stepped up on her tippy toes, flirtatiously whispering in Dick's ear.

 

“Sex before food? Now, Wally, that doesn’t sound like you,” Dick teased. Breakfast was now complete, but from the way things were progressing, neither of them was thinking of breakfast anymore.

 

“Hey, you’re the one who decided to wear nothing but an apron while cooking breakfast, making me forget all about food. Now are we doing this or not?” questioned Wally, only to have Dick turn around and pick her up, feeling her legs wrap around his waist as they began making out in the kitchen. Soon they reached the table where things got hot and heavy, and breakfast was the farthest thing from either of their two minds.

 

* * *

 

**Information on Fem!Wally**

 

Fem! Wally a.k.a Wilhelmina "Ariel" Allen life is very different from her male counterpart from Young Justice. Seeing how she is an alternate version of him, meaning similarities and differences. I have also been trying to add both the timeline of Young Justice and Arrowverse together and I think I may have finally succeeded ~! So since my birthday is on the 18, not of this month, Barry and Wally's earth is known as Earth-18!

 

Wally’s father died when she was five, hit by a drunk driver, and since then she has been raised by her mother. When Wally was ten, her mother moved them to Central City, keeping her illness a secret. Wally got her powers during the whole Zoom/Earth-2 seasons of The Flash (TV series), yet they remained dormant until she reached 14, the same year which her mother died of her long-term illness. Later on, Barry took over the guardianship of Wally and after discovering her powers, wanted Wally away from the crime-fighting life, which led into a big argument, until finally she was reasoned with and decided to take Wally under her wing, where she would later be known to the public as Kid-Flash.

  
  
It was when Wally reached sixteen that she joined the "Team" a.k.a Young Justice, yet later took a break from her crime-fighting life when she entered college. During her first two years of colleges, the relationship between her and Dick became estranged when Wally began dating (jackass-OC), only to later break up with him, who felt jealous of her friendship with Dick. Only after talking with Artemis and Zatanna, Wally realized her feeling for Dick, but was too late to confess since he had already asked out and began dating Starfire.

  
  
Both Wally and Dick didn't start a relationship until sometime during her third year in college, and when Wally entered her fourth year in college, at some point the two became engaged to each other. Only to have tragedy befall them three months later when she aided Flash and Impulse to stop the MFD. When Wally sacrificed herself, everyone thought she had died, Barry even speculated that Wally may have even gone into the speed-force, but when she entered, the Speed Force only said to her "The speedster Wally Allen is no longer on this earth”. Causing Barry to believe that they were hinting that Wally really had died.

  
  
But Wally indeed had entered the speed-force but somehow was brought to a different Earth with no memory of her previous life. Resulting in her donning on a whole new identity. Wally’s time spent on this Earth was five years, even though on her own Earth, only a year had passed until she somehow made her way back to Earth-18. Yet, when she did, her memories were scrambled and messed up. Wally only got herself back in control when she saw Dick in grave danger and went to go rescue him, but even after that, there was still some problems. Resulting in Wally having a dual-personality, one which was cold and merciless, which becomes trigger whenever Wally becomes deeply stressed or angry.

  
  
After almost killing a notorious drug-dealer, Wally felt that she needed some time away to recollect herself and decided to leave. Yet before she could leave the city, Dick was there waiting for her, leaning against his motorcycle, the two later left the city together. Only after six months, did the two return back.

 


	16. Scarlet Thirteen: Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry will always worry when it comes to Wally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Okay, so I finally began re-watching Young Justice from the beginning, or at least, I'm trying. My laptop is kinda slow these days, anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Pairing: Hal x Barry
> 
> Beta By: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

Hal sat in the living room of Barry’s apartment, watching the petite blonde woman pace along the floor, arms folded across her chest with a deeply concerned expression displayed on her face. This had been going on for the last hour, and Hal was beginning to become worried. “Bar, chill, you’ve been pacing for the last hour.” Only when she heard Hal’s voice did Barry stop and turn her attention towards him.

 

“How am I supposed to calm down?! The league is actually moving forward with this whole “Team” project, and do you know what that means?”

 

Hal knew it was a rhetorical question but still asked anyway. “What does it mean?” 

 

“It means Wally’s running off to god knows where, rushing head first into danger without supervision! And the sad thing about it, I can’t say too much since that would crush her spirit! Why?! Because to Wally, this is a dream come true, but to me, it’s an utter nightmare!” Barry threw up her hands, before pinching the bridge of her nose, a tired look in her eyes.

 

“Bar, it was you who trained Wally. The girl has come a long way and trust me when I say that she can definitely take care of herself. You turned her into a badass, Bar. You should be proud,” Hal tried to talk some sense into Barry, so she could finally calm down her nerves. 

 

“I know she can take care of herself, but... Wally is the only family I have left. We both have gone through so much these past years, so to know that she is leaving my side, I can’t help but feel scared and nervous. I understand that she wants to come out of my shadow, but Hal, I'm so used to having her close by me. What am I supposed to do if she runs into something that is out of her league? What if she gets badly hurt and none of the others know how to treat her?! I won’t be there, Hal, and that frightens me! I can't lose Wally! I can't!” Barry almost went into a panic attack at the thought of losing Wally, until Hal came up and hugged her.

 

“You have every right to feel scared and nervous, but Bar, you gotta let Wally leave the nest. You have done everything that you can; now it’s time for her to walk her own path. You just gotta have trust in her and believe that she’ll return."

 

“But... But... What if...” 

 

“Bar, you can not think like that! Besides, think back to when you first became the Flash. Remember when Joe didn’t want you donning on the superhero costume, fighting crime? What was the one thing you wanted from him?”

 

“His faith in me. Well, when you put it that way, I guess there’s not much I can do. Wow, now I’m starting to understand how Joe felt when I first became the Flash.” Barry gave a weak smile, feeling her heart settle, a little bit at ease.

 

 

* * *

  
  


The next day, Wally was complaining of having Barry escort her to the new secret base that the new group of teenage heroes would be using as their hideout. “Barry, I really don’t need you escorting me! It’s embarrassing; I not a little kid!” complained Wally, walking far ahead of Barry.

 

“Aww, you’re always going to be my little Wally!” cooed Barry, running up to Wally, only to suffocate the younger redhead in a tight hug.

 

“Barry, I can’t breath! Stop! It’s embarrassing~! Man, I hope the others don’t see this!” pouted Wally, annoyed when she heard Barry laugh.

 

“Which one, Robin or the Superman Clone? Who I remember you quoting is, ‘super hot’? Don’t tell me my dear Wally has a crush?” teased Barry, though before Wally could get a retort out, both were interrupted by Barry’s phone. After answering the call, Barry let go of Wally.

 

“That was the station; looks like I’m needed for a case, but before I go, can you promise me one thing?” Barry faced Wally, who was caught off guard by the serious look her older cousin was giving her. 

 

“Sure, Bar, you know I never go back on a promise!” grinned Wally as Barry placed her hands on the younger girl’s shoulders.

 

“Just promise me you’ll always return home. Please.” Barry knew that such promises, such as not getting hurt or to not act recklessly, were of no use to ask. A part of her was still reluctant to leave Wally in the care of the others, but this was Wally’s path to walk. So she’d try and not let those negative thoughts consume her, placing all her trust in the sixteen-year-old, who for the longest time had always been at Barry’s side. Life had not been too easy on them these last years; the only family they had left were each other with only one home they could always return to.

 

“Don’t worry, Bar, I’ll always come back home to you and Hal!”

 

“Hey, who said anything about Hal!?”

 

“Like I don’t know you two are dating!

 

“We are not dating!” 

 

_ The two continued to argue, unaware that in the future, that promise... would be broken. _

 

 


	17. BirdFlash: Spying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin so wasn't spying on Superboy and Kid-Flash!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Please make requests!!! Also, since I'm adding arrowverse and the timeline of Young Justice together, some things that happened in either show, will have to be taken out or changed up a bit, so it can make sense. For instance Roy, I really love Arrow (TV) Roy, so his role is not the same as it was in the Young Justice.
> 
> Beta By: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

For the hundredth time, Robin told himself that no, he was not jealous, and no, he was not spying on Superboy and Kid Flash. Who once again had sneaked off when no one was watching, only for Robin to find them in a secluded area outside and not that far from the base. Robin had his eyes mostly glued to Wally who sat on the ground, legs folded, eating a bag of salty potato chips as she watched Superboy pace in front of her.

 

From a safe enough distance, Robin heard Superboy vent about something concerning his somewhat estranged relationship with the Man of Steel. Who had obviously been keeping his distance from his clone/sorta son, which was hurting Superboy. Something that was understandable, but what wasn’t understandable was why Superboy was venting this all to Kid Flash. Who simply sat there on the ground and said nothing, just watching him.

 

For some reason, whenever Robin saw the two together, it brought up strange feelings, the unpleasant kind. Then his mind would flash back to the first night they encountered Superboy; the first words to come out of Wally's mouth were, “Damn, he’s hot~!” Three simple words, yet they set Robin off. He felt so peeved but didn’t know why. Even now he didn’t quite understand his own actions. Robin tried to reason with himself by saying he was just being an overprotective best friend, but he had a hard time believing himself.

 

“Dude, you have every right to be ticked off, but you just gotta try to give it some time. I’m sure big old Supes would come around eventually. You just have to be patient. Like no offense, but you are way too hot-headed, even though it’s kinda hot.”

 

Robin clenched his fist, eyes narrowing in the direction of Superboy.

 

“It’s not a good thing; you gotta find a way to vent and control your anger, so it doesn’t affect us while out on missions. If you don’t, it’s going to become an issue sooner or later. Besides, maybe Supes’s just jealous that he’s got some grade-A competition out in the field. I mean, there’s already a Supergirl, who is a total badass. And now we have a Superboy! You might just take the mantle of Man of Steel one day, but not today. Especially not after that beat down you got from the White Canary. You do know she was part of the League of Assassins, right? Like dude, she ain’t in the top five badass female superheroes you do not want to cross for nothing!” joked Wally with that sunshine smile on her face, causing anyone who saw her, feel at ease, like Superboy, who couldn’t help but break out into a small smile.

 

Robin concluded that it was a speedster thing, well, in this case, an Allen family thing, since Barry was known to give off that same feeling. The woman who was also known as the Scarlet Angel by the public, due to the bright red colors of her suit and how she always brought hope and happiness to the lives of others. Then again, she is also known as the number one nicest hero as well.

 

“You're not that bad... to talk to, ya know,” Superboy said reluctantly, eyes facing away from Wally.

 

“Aww, thanks, hot-stuff. Want a popsicle? It’s watermelon flavored!” Wally held an extra wrapped popsicle out to Superboy, seeing how she was already eating the first one. If there was one thing Dick knew about Wally, it was that she always kept some type of food or snack on her at all times. One, because of her metabolism and two, because, well Wally was a huge foodie. To be honest, Dick found it kinda cute, though he would never admit that out loud and to Wally's face. That would just be weird; they were bro-soulmates, simply platonic, not romantic soulmates... right?

 

“...Thanks.” Superboy took the popsicle, leaning against a tree trunk. The two ate their popsicles in silence before returning back to the cave. Robin made sure to return earlier than them to cover any tracks of him spying on the two. When he spotted the two returning, Wally eating her second popsicle, walking beside a brooding Superboy, they totally missed when Miss Martain shot them an envious look before masking her feelings with a smile.

 

_ ‘Yep, I’m sensing some drama in the future and even worse... a love triangle,’ _ Robin sighed, before feeling Wally rush over to him, throwing her arms around his shoulders, running her mouth about something that Dick was only half paying attention to. 

  
  
  



	18. BirdFlash: Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seconds until the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: This chapter is based on Episode 16-Fail Safe and after listening to Iris Murder Death song, from season three of the Flash. I can so see that song playing in the background at the end of S2-Ep.20: Endgame. I will also, probably do a chapter based on that episode as well. Link to Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HoIcCdq3g0A
> 
> Beta By: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

There were only ten seconds left on the clock, and even though they made a promise to M'gann, both Kid Flash and Robin knew they were not going to make it. "So looks like it's me and you, Boy Wonder. Together to the literal end," Wally sarcastically said with a friendly amount of humor in her voice.

 

Leaning against each other, Robin pushed the fear that welled up in him aside, when he registered Wally’s words and smirk. "A not too bad way of ending, huh, Kid?"  By now the clock countdown had reached seven seconds, before she began speaking again.

 

"This is the second time I had to face death." Hearing this, Robin couldn't help the shock that registered on his face.

 

"Yeah, it was when Barry had to face an evil version of herself, who was bent on killing me. And even did, if someone important to Team Flash didn't take my place. It was weird seeing myself die back then. I remember feeling how much of a burden I was to them. All of them were so desperately trying to save my life and I couldn't do anything, seeing how I hadn’t awoken my powers back then just yet.  I told myself never again would I feel that way, that if I were to die one day, I would do it as a hero," Wally spoke with a determined glint in her eyes.

 

"Wally... I never knew..." Something about Wally saying how in an almost possible event she had died, brought to mind deep sadness and pain to Dick. Seeing how if that event did happen then Kid-Flash and Robin would have never met. And meeting Wally was one of the best experiences in Dick’s life.

 

"It didn't happen, so I don't talk about it. Besides, that was a very painful year for Team Flash. But hey, now I get my wish." Wally placed a weak smile on her face as the countdown reached five seconds.

 

"And what’s that?" Robin had to internally wonder why these seconds felt like hours, but then again he wasn't going to complain about how time seemed to be prolonging their deaths

 

"This time, I get to die as a hero and with my best friend to boot." Hearing her say that, giving him a cheesy smile, even though they both knew they were terrified, Dick felt lucky to have met such an amazing person as Wally.

 

“April the fourteenth,” Dick suddenly blurted out.

 

“Why mention that date? Wait! Isn’t that the night-”

 

“The night we first met as you ran into me, asking for the nearest pizza place. Again, really, Wally?” Dick shot Wally an amused look, who had by now taken off her goggles, letting her cute freckles and bright green eyes show. Her long, redbangs stuck to her face, which were damp with sweat. Dick would never admit it, but since meeting Wally, green was starting to become one of his top five favorite colors with red being number one.

 

“Hey, it was a tough night and I heard Gotham had this popular pizza joint that was going crazy over the internet. Gotta say, best night of my life. I met the famous Boy-Wonder and got some free pizza out of it,” joked Wally, when they heard an explosion in the distance as the countdown had now reached three seconds. 

 

Dick knew that the end was here, but he was caught by surprise when he felt Wally lace her fingers together with his. Taking a deep breath, she smiled at him and said, “It’s been an awesome journey together, Boy Wonder.” Dick saw a tear slip past her right eye, running down her cheek. 

 

Squeezing her hand, Dick found himself fighting back emotions as he gave her a weak smirk, saying, “It’s been a pleasure journeying aside you also, KF.” Leaning against each other, both teens took a deep breath as the countdown reached one before flashing to zero. Outside, Miss Martin could do nothing but watch the explosion that happened, before J’onn ripped his fist through her chest.

 


	19. BirdFlash: Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Wally babysit Henry together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: I've been addicted to BirdFlash lately and just can't seem to stop. Also, I love the idea of an overprotective father-figure Hal, who sees both Fem!Wally and Fem!Bart as his own daughters.
> 
> Beta By: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

Dick sat beside Wally on the couch; the two were over at the Allen-Jordan household babysitting one-year-old Henry. Wally, at the moment, was playing with Henry, standing him up in her lap as he smiled and talked baby gibberish to her. Dick couldn’t help but smile as he watched the two interact; it was truly very endearing to watch. 

 

Sensing his eyes on her, Wally turned to face him. “Why do you have that goofy love-struck smile on your face, Dickie?”

 

“You're so beautiful,” Dickie smoothly blurted out, smiling charmingly as he watched Wally’s freckled cheeks turn a cute shade of pink. 

 

“Dickie, I love you, but if you keep saying cheesy lines like that, I will break up with you,” joked Wally, earning herself a sad-puppy eyed look from Dick, who nuzzled his head against the crook of her neck. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist as he pulled her closer to him.

 

“Even though it was you, who, and I quote, said, ‘This sexy body of yours is mine and mine alone. Dick, you are mine and if you ever leave me, I will hunt you down and tie you to my bed.’” 

 

“Hold up! That first line I said, but I totally didn’t say the second!” Wally had a hard time fighting the smile that was starting to show on her face. 

 

“No, but I know you were probably thinking it,” smirked Dick, about to lean in to kiss her cheek, if it weren’t for the adorable brunette and blue-eyed baby that got in the way. Putting his hands in Dick's face, an adorable frown on his face, he yelled in baby gibberish.

 

“How come he still doesn’t like me?” Dick made eye contact with the glaring one-year-old, tiny little hands repeatedly hitting his face.

 

“He probably just hasn’t gotten used to you yet.”

 

“Uh-huh, or it could be related to a certain overprotective Green Lantern, who threatened to dismember my body and let it float in space back when we first told him we were dating.” Dick shot Wally an all-knowing look, who only shook her head at him.

 

“Hal is not as overprotective as you make him out to be,” stated Wally, planting a kiss on Henry's cheek.

 

“You weren’t there when he said he would send the entire Green Lantern Corp after me if I ever broke your heart. Wally, he even spied on us secretly during our third date! And don’t even get me started when I asked for his permission to propose to you!" 

 

  
“You know, you’re very adorable when you get all worked up.” Wally leaned over to kiss Dick’s cheek, and though Dick was happy, baby Henry was not. Seeing this reaction, Dick couldn’t help but think,  _ like Father like Son. _

 


	20. Scarlet Fourteen: Impulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another relative from the future makes their appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: So I totally ship Impulse either with Jaime Reyes or with Tim Drake. Blame fanfics for that second one and Bart is freaking adorable~!
> 
> Beta By: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

After returning from a mission, both Hal and Barry picked up Henry from Joe and Cecil’s house before making their way back to their own house. “Babe, I’m so tired,” groaned Hal, who had been off Earth for two weeks and when he finally returned had to assist Barry with a few jailbreak metahumans who were causing havoc in Central City. 

 

“Tell me about it. The Flash can’t seem to catch a break these last two weeks. I’m so tired that all I want to do is come home, get something to eat, and sleep for an entire week.” Barry was the first to enter, Hal following after her, carrying a sleeping Henry. Though as they walked inside, the delicious aroma of food caught their attention, causing their stomachs to growl and mouth to drool until they realized what was wrong with this situation.

 

Sharing a brief look at each other, Barry flashed out of the living room and into the kitchen where the smell was coming from, only to see a cute girl with short fluffy brown hair and green eyes, wearing a red and white outfit. Standing by the oven, which was open, the girl took off a pair of red oven mitts as they made eye contact. “Hi~! You came right in time, seeing how I just took the lasagna out of the oven. So just take a seat in the dining room as I already set the table.”

 

The girl spoke excitedly as if her presence in the kitchen wasn’t strange at all. When Hal walked into the kitchen, worried about Barry, he saw her standing there with a speechless expression on her face. Following her line of sight, he began to understand why Barry was standing there speechless, especially when the brunette waved at him. 

 

“Barry, do you know her?” Hal leaned over to whisper into Barry's ear.

 

“I want to say no, but a part of me feels connected to her. Sort of like that time when Nora came and visited us from the past.

 

“So, you're telling me...”

 

“Yep, I think we have another Nora situation on our hands,” said Barry, and the couple kindly stepped to the side when the girl came walking in with a hot pan of lasagna.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Wally was in the middle of studying for an exam coming up Friday when she received a phone call from Dick. “Hello, beautiful love of my life. What can I do for you?” Wally smiled when she heard a light chuckle come from the other end of the phone before Dick started explaining the situation that happened over at the cave, perking up when she heard the words ‘time machine,’ ‘Flash emblem,’ and ‘speedster’.

 

“Hmm, I see. I’ll go over there and check things out. I’ll get back to you later to inform you about the situation,” Wally said, before replacing her pikachu slippers with some sneakers, grabbing a coat before flashing out the door. In no time, she reached the Allen-Jordan household, walking through the door, only to find the couple sitting down, enjoying a five-star meal.

 

“Hey...” Barry said to her after swallowing down the food. Wally, for one, didn’t know how to cope with the situation, especially when a cute brown haired preteen walked out of the kitchen, proclaiming...

 

“I made red velvet cake for dessert! Oh, hi, Wally!” Wally didn’t know why this strange girl felt so familiar to her, but judging by how both Barry and Hal didn’t seem alerted by the girl’s presence, it was okay to lower her guard. Also, that red velvet cake was practically calling her name.

 

Taking a seat at the table, Wally looked over at Hal and said, “So another family speedster from the future?” She would’ve asked Barry, but the blonde was too busy cutting her some cake. 

 

“Yep~!” Before Wally arrived, both he and Barry got the full rundown from the girl, who informed them how she was their great-granddaughter who came from the future. After explaining this to Wally, the redhead couldn’t help but wonder why their relatives from the future keep popping into the past like it was a normal family visit.

 

Wally had just got through fixing herself something to eat when she felt a quick burst of air and saw large twinkling green eyes staring down at her. “Hi~! I’m Barbara ‘Jessica’ Allen-Jordan, but please just call me Bart!” she exclaimed with her cute dimples showing.

 

_ ‘This kid is just too cute,’ _ was the single thought that went through Wally's head, feeling a sudden need to protect surge from within her.

 


	21. Scarlet Fifteenth: Destined to Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter the world, Barry is always destined to meet certain people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Alright, this chapter was a bit based on the animated movie Justice League: War. By the way, I love jealous Hal and I might add smut chapters in the future!
> 
> Beta By: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

Barry was seriously having a crap of a day; not only did Star Labs pick up some weird alien signal, but for some odd reason, Team Flash could not get in touch with either Team Arrow, Legends, or even Supergirl for that matter. Leaving just Barry to deal with this strange alien threat or so she thought...

 

Barry had just got through fighting off a hoard of weird techno aliens when one of them grabbed and dropped her from the sky. Leaving Barry to panic as she screamed, the blonde kept visioning herself going splat on the ground when suddenly a pair of lean strong arms caught hold of her.

 

Hesitantly, she opened her eyes and was blinded by the sight of a beautiful goddess holding her. “Why hello, I am Diana, daughter of Hippolyta, a warrior from Themyscira, and you little warrior, who are you?” the tall and beautiful goddess asked Barry, who was still caught in a daze until the woman’s question snapped her out of it.

 

“O-Oh I’m Barry Allen of Central City, though when I’m dressed like this I’m known to the public as the Flash~!” Barry introduced herself and was again caught off guard by the woman’s smile. Though only a second later did Barry realize she had mistakenly given away her identity.

 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Barry Allen of Central City. I watched you fight. You are an honorable warrior,” said Diana.

 

Barry didn’t understand why hearing those words from this beautiful flying goddess made her blush and swoon, but she wasn’t going to complain either. “Um, thank-you!” The two soon landed on the ground as Diana gently set Barry back on her feet. Barry was about to thank the beautiful woman who called herself Diana again until a flash of green caught her attention. 

 

“Oh, heya blondie! Did ya miss me?” Standing on the other side of Barry, after sending her a flirtatious wink, was a man that Barry met three months ago. A guy who she annoyingly remembered called himself Hal Jordan, a so-called Green Lantern, that from what Barry understood was a type of space police. 

 

“No. No, I did not, and oh hey, who is that?” A guy with his back facing them, dressed in all black, suddenly caught Barry’s attention. Hal didn’t seem too happy when Barry’s attention suddenly went from him to the man in black.

 

“Oh, that guy, that’s Batman. Nothing really cool about him. Now, back to me and you-” 

 

“Oh my god, that’s Batman! Like Batman in the actual flesh?!” Barry suddenly got all excited, and before Hal could respond, Barry was already standing in front of Batman with stars practically shining in her large blue eyes. If anyone asked if Hal felt jealous, the Green Lantern would’ve lied and said no. But even Diana could spot the obvious amount of jealousy that Hal was emitting because Barry favored Batman over him.

 

“Hi~! I’m Bar-I mean the Flash! Nice to meet you! Wow, Kate was telling the truth when she said you actually existed!” Batman stood there completely stoic as Barry zipped around him, murmuring so fast that no one could understand her. When she came to a stop, she hesitantly reached out and poked his arm.

 

“...Wow, this is so cool.” It took nothing but a second for Barry to take a quick photo of her and the Dark Knight, before stashing it away before he could notice, promising to show it to Cisco and the others later when she returned to Star Labs.

 

“Tch, he’s not that cool, blondie! He doesn’t even have superpowers,” stated Hal, arms folded across his chest with a grumpy frown on his face.

 

“So? The Green Arrow also doesn’t have any superpowers but he’s also a hero and even helped train me,” Barry calmly shot right back, before continuing to fangirl over the Dark Knight. Seeing how Barry’s attention was focused elsewhere, Hal mentally sulked, before noticing the beautiful Amazon Princess standing nearby. When Superman finally arrived on the scene to lend a hand, Barry greeted the Man of Steel casually.

 

“Oh, hey Superman~!” 

 

“Oh, hi Ba-Flash!” Superman was quick to correct himself, even though a certain Dark Knight was already aware of the identities of both the ‘Scarlet Speedster’ and the ‘Man of Steel’.

 

“Wait you know Superman?! Blondie, just how much are you keeping from me?!” exclaimed Hal, who had tried to flirt with Wonder Woman while Barry was fangirling over Batman, received a vile threat in return. Getting the hint, Hal was smart enough to take a couple steps back from the scary Amazon Princess, who seemed to have taken a liking to Barry. 

 

“I know a lot, but you can thank Supergirl for the first one.” Barry sent a wink over at Hal, who totally didn’t feel as if an imaginary cupid’s arrow hit dead center in his chest. Silently cursing the blonde for being so darn cute with her short blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, petite build, and that perky--Hal’s brain suddenly processed Barry’s words as he incredulously shouted,

 

“Wait... There’s a Supergirl?!”

 


	22. BirdFlash: Talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally secret talent is discovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: About to watch the Elseworld crossover! Also, I might be taking a break from this drabble soon, especially since the final season of Voltron is approaching soon. Also, I so see Dick and Wally as being that annoying fluffy couple that gets on everyone nerves yet at the same time, everyone can't help but ship them. The song Wally singing is Pop/Star by KDA!
> 
> Beta By: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

When Artemis returned to the cave, the first people she saw were Robin and Megan, one of them with his phone out and recording, while the other just looked simply surprised. At first, Artemis was confused until she stood beside Megan and saw what had caught their attention. Which was a certain redhead speedster, dancing and singing along to a catchy song that was playing from Wally’s phone. Artemis recognized some of the lyrics that were a mixture of both Korean and English, leaving Artemis speechless that Wally was fluent in Korean. 

 

_ I'm a goddess with a blade _ _   
_ _ 소리쳐봐 내 이름 _ _   
_ _ 잊지 못하게 loud, loud, loud, loud _ _   
_ _ I could take it to the top _ _   
_ _ 절대 멈추지 못해 _ _   
_ __ 내가 끝내주는 bad gal, gal, gal

 

 “Wow, I didn’t know she was that good of a dancer and singer. Also, since when did Wally know Korean?” whispered Artemis.

 

“I’m just as shocked as you. Robin, you’re best friends with Wally; didn’t you know?” asked Miss Martian; both girls turned their attention to the youngest in the room.

 

“I knew she was fluent in Korean because of another close friend of hers, but I didn’t know she could dance and sing so well,” answered Robin. Wally was so busy in her own world, making sugar cookies at the same time, that she didn’t realize she had a small audience watching her. 

 

_ Ain't nobody bringing us _ _   
_ _ Down, down, down, down, down, down _ _   
_ _ They could try but we're gonna wear the crown _ _   
_ _ You could go another round _ _   
_ __ Round, round, round, round, round, round

 

When it came to the dance routine that was part of the video, Wally executed it perfectly to the shock of Artemis and the other two who were watching her. Robin tried to keep his eyes off those slender, toned legs, dressed in a pair of fitted black cargo pants that hugged her waist. Today she was wearing a crop-top, exposing her midriff, all of which was feeding fantasies to Robin's head.

 

_ Wish you luck but you're not bringing us down _ _   
_ _ We go hard (Hard); 'til we get it, get it _ _   
_ _ We go hard (Hard); we so in it, in it _ _   
_ _ We pop stars (Pop stars), only winning, winning now _ _   
_ __ Ain't nobody bringing us down, down, down, down

 

“Wow! I always knew she was fast, but I didn’t know she could move like that. Girl’s got moves and she’s been hiding them,” smirked Artemis, but in the next second became even more shocked when Wally started rapping.

 

_ Hey! _ _   
_ _ You ready for this? (Let's go!) _ _   
_ _ See 언제든지 내 모습 magic _ _   
_ __ 단 한 번에 내가 잡어

_   
_ _ 절대 기죽지 않지, uh! _ _   
_ _ Pow-pow 네가 뭘 알아 _ _   
_ __ 견딜 수 없어, 원해도

_ 원하는 게 얼굴에 보여 _

 

_ I'm trouble and you're wanting it _ _   
_ _ I'm so cold _ _   
_ _ When I move that way, you gonna be so blown _ _   
_ __ I'm the realest in the game, uh

 

“Wally is so talented!” exclaimed Megan, unable to keep her voice down, which brought Wally back into reality, almost dropping the hot batch of cookies that she just took out of the oven. When Wally turned around, she saw her small audience, two of which were smirking and one smiling shyly, yet all waving at the stunned redhead whose face was turning red by the second.

 

“Please tell me you didn’t you just see that.” Wally wanted to die of embarrassment, especially when she saw Robin with his phone out on record.

 

“Oh, we saw and loved it! Boy Wonder over here even got it on record. I can’t wait to show this later to Zatanna,” teased Artemis as Wally’s body began to lower itself until she was completely hidden behind the counter.

 

“Great moves, KF!”

 

“You were wonderful, Wally!”

 

“We're totally going to show this to the others. Gotta say, didn’t know you were hiding such talent from us, Wally!”

 

“Please just let me die!”

  
  


 


	23. BirdFlash: Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick has a surprise in store for Wally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei: Two weeks I finally finished re-watching season two of Young Justice and realized I made a small mistake in the Gone chapter. So sorry, but then again, it is a parallel universe and shares similarities to the arrrowverse. So of course, somethings will not happen the same way it did in the show. Fact number one being, that in this universe, Roy was never clone. I also started watching the new season three of YJ and is loving it!

 

“Dick, just where are you taking me?” asked Wally for the sixth time today since Dick showed up at her apartment and said that he had a surprise waiting for her, which was followed by him blindfolding and taking her somewhere out of her knowledge.

 

“Just be patient and follow my lead. Don’t worry, I won’t let anything happen to you,” Dick said as they were inside his car, him behind the wheel as Wally sat in the passenger seat. 

 

“My hero,” Wally said sarcastically, after an hour and a half drive she felt the car stop and heard Dick get out only to then open her door and gently help her outside. 

 

“Hey, I told you it was a surprise, so be a little patient with me.” Dick held her hand and kissed her cheek.

 

“You do know such a word does not exist for a speedster, but since you are so darn cute, I’ll try,” smiled Wally; hearing the laughter of children and families, her nose picked up the smell of burgers and hot dogs being grilled. 

 

“I hope you brought lunch cause I’m starving.” Following that claim, Wally's stomach let out a growl. Chuckling, Dick reassured her by saying,

 

“Just hang in there a little longer, we are almost there,” he said and stayed true to his words. When the couple stopped, Wally felt Dick standing behind her undoing the blindfold. Once the blindfold was removed, Wally adjusted her eyes to the bright burst of light the sun was emitting; though as soon as things became clear, she saw that both her and Dick were standing in a park.

 

“Dick, why did you bring us to a park?” Wally questioned him, only to have Dick point towards a building, currently under remodeling, that was across from the park. 

 

“You see that building over there? That was the building where I first met a certain sidekick hero who called herself Kid-Flash,” said Dick as Wally began recalling fragments of that particular night, the night where Kid-Flash first met the famous Boy Wonder or as others called him, Robin.

 

“Aww, I remember that! Back then you were so cute~! You know, with that creepy yet somewhat adorable laugh you had that always tended to scare criminals into wetting themselves? Oh, and we can not forget that adorable cape you had.” Hearing Wally gush about his younger self, Dick honestly didn’t know whether he should feel flattered or jealous.

 

“So I’m not cute anymore?” pouted Dick, only to have Wally lightly pat his cheek.

 

“Aww, babe, pouting doesn’t work on me anymore.”

 

It was official, Dick felt jealous of his younger self. “Before we get to the main surprise, let’s first have dinner made by yours truly!” Dick boasted, holding up a picnic basket.

 

“Dick, I love you and perhaps even know you better than you know yourself.” Wally shot Dick knowing glance which left him defeated and confessing the truth.

 

“Okay, so Alfred made it, but I did offer my assistance but he kicked me out of the kitchen.”

 

“Maybe because he remembered the time you tried to make cookies, you somehow set the kitchen on fire.” 

 

“Hey, I was making them for you, and yes, that could be the reason why he banned me from entering the kitchen,” Dick sheepishly replied, a smile blooming on his face, when Wally reached up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. Though when she planted her feet back firmly on the ground, a frown marred her face.

 

“You were so much cuter before when I was taller than you.” Wally frowned when she saw that she only reached Dick's chest.  Feeling a pair of arms hug her waist, she looked up.

 

“But I like being taller than you; it gives me a lot of advantages, especially...” Dick leaned down and whispered something in Wally's ear, that made her eyes grow large and freckled cheeks to flush a cute shade of red. Pulling away, Dick smirked at his girlfriend’s cute reaction, not even minding when she hit his chest.

 

“Dick Grayson, you are a pervert.”

 

Laying a picnic blanket on the ground, Dick said to Wally, “You’re the one who’s dating this pervert.” The couple sat down on the picnic blanket and enjoyed their time together. By the time dessert was served, Dick was spoon feeding Wally the cheesecake that Alfred also made. Once the cheesecake was no more, Wally couldn’t help but ask, “So was this lovely evening in the park the big surprise or-”

 

“Look inside the basket; a big surprise is awaiting you.” Dick sat beside Wally, who placed her hand inside the picnic basket only to find an envelope waiting for her. Upon opening the letter, Wally took out a white notecard that on the front said: _ Smile and say, ‘Yes.’ _

 

“Say yes to what-” Wally was unable to finish when she saw Dick down on one knee, holding out a small and opened black box displaying a diamond ring inside.

 

“Since I was thirteen years old I have been in love with you. You have been my rock, through the good and bad times that we have spent together, and I want to be the same for you. There is no other person who I wish to spend the rest of my life with than with you. So will you, Wilhelmina "Ariel" Allen, do me the honors and marry me?” asked Dick, who, despite his charming smile, was nothing but nerves and was deeply afraid on the inside. The horrifying thought of Wally turning down haunted him for nights.

 

“Dick...” Wally was overcome with emotions as this certainly was a big surprise for her. Unable to hold the tears that ran down her freckled cheeks, without question she rushed forward and kissed him. They kissed at least five to six more times before it was Dick who chuckled and asked,

 

“So I can take that as a yes?”

 

“Yes, you hunk of hotness, I’ll marry you!” laughed Wally, feeling Dick surge forward and tackle her to the ground, holding and kissing her, not even caring about the attention they brought onto themselves.

 


	24. BirdFlash: Pain-(1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True feelings are revealed yet only... it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Okay part one is focused on Dick while part 2 will be focused on Wally. This takes place during the first season of Young Justice, whereas in this universe Dick is 14 and Wally is 16. Also, kinda stuck about on what the next chapter should be about. Should it be a BatFlash chapter with Barry bonding with Damien or everyone learns something new about Bart?

 

The first time Dick realized he was deeply and utterly in love with his best friend was on a random Thursday night when Dick had decided to surprise Wally with a visit. It had been a while since the two besties had time to spend together that was not work-related. Making his first stop back at his hometown, he stopped by Gotham’s famous pizza place to pick up an extra large meat-lover’s pizza with extra cheese.   
  


  
There was also the fact that Wally had been going on fewer missions with the team, due to some big test she had coming up. When it came to Wally’s grades, Barry could be quite strict, and from the way Wally described, quite intimidating as well. So yeah, Dick had been missing his best friend, so that’s why he zeta-tubed his way over to Central City.   
  


  
Of course, they talked on the phone and facetimed each other but it was nothing compared to being in each other’s presence. Also, something strange had been going on with Wally lately, something that was only shared with the girls on the team. Remembering them teasing Wally about something that caused her to blush and react all... adorable.    
  


  
Which was nothing more than a statement with no feelings attached to it! Dick did not have romantic feelings towards Wally, something others on the team just could not understand. Yes, they were close, closer than normal friends. So maybe, back when he had a quick thing with Zatanna, on Valentine’s Day he burst in with a large Pikachu that was holding a basket of Wally’s favorite sweets and had forgotten to get something for his girlfriend. 

 

Hey, in his defense, that was not his first time giving Wally something for Valentine’s Day; it was an honest mistake on his end and was probably why things ended so quickly for them. Then again, it was for the best, as soon after Zatanna and Artemis started hanging out more together, and it was rumored that they were now dating.

 

After landing on the roof of a nice two-story house that was owned by a certain crimson speedster, Dick stealthily made his way to Wally’s window, peering inside before deciding to jump, only to halt at what he saw. Inside, Wally sat on the floor, notebooks, a laptop, and an opened English Book scattered on the floor. There was a problem and that problem was that Wally was not alone.

 

Sitting a little too close next to her was a boy around her age, who in Dick’s honest opinion didn’t look like much with dark raven hair and a pair of matching eyes. The boy said something that made Wally giggle, and not the original full blown laughing with a snort added into it, but a cute girly giggle that was way out of character. Now that he was paying close attention. Even her choice of clothes was out of character.

 

Now Wally wasn’t a full-blown tomboy or girly-girl; she was more the type of girl to wear whatever made her feel comfortable, but never had he seen Wally wearing a skirt which was yellow added with a cute white top. Upon closer inspection, he spotted just a slight touch of makeup that had been added to her face. Even her short red hair was touched up a little more, nails painted the same color as her skirt.

 

The sight of his bestie acting out of her normal character pissed Dick off for some reason. This was not the Wally who liked to laze at home in an anime t-shirt and sweatpants. The same girl who didn’t bother with cosmetics and restraining herself. This girl before him was nothing more than an imposter. Not the bestie who he literally shared everything with, even his own secret identity, which even the rest of the team knew nothing about. 

 

The more Dick watched the scene that was happening on the other side of the window, the more the bitter feelings inside him began to grow.  _ ‘Just who is this guy? Why is Wally acting so weird around him? There is literally nothing special about him, and more importantly, I look better than him!’ _ Dick didn’t even have time to process that last sentence as his patience almost snapped when the unimportant person inside reached out and brushed his hands against Wally's face, moving her bangs from out of her eyes. His face was literally invading her personal space, and Wally only blushed as a response.

 

_ ‘What the heck, KF?! Punch that idiot! Why are you spacing out?! Damnit, stop blushing and for the love of God don’t move forward!’ _ Dick kept throwing out more and more warnings as if Wally could read his mind, forgetting that she was a speedster, not a telepathic like M'gann. ‘Cause, in the end, nothing could stop that sharp, knife-like pain that cut his heart, when those two lips met, just as rain poured down from the sky. 

 

Quick and stealthy, Dick disappeared from the rooftop, not even bothering to pick up the pizza box that was left behind. After making his way back to Wayne Manor, lying down on his bed, Dick wondered why teardrops were raining down from his eyes. Why did the sight of those two kissing hurt him so much? But most of all, what did that nobody have that he didn’t?! The look in Wally's eyes, the smiles, the giggles, even the change of appearance was something Wally never did for him but instead for some nobody who knew nothing about her. 

 

The guy wasn’t even in the hero business! He was weak! Nobody! So why did she leave him, her bestie, her bro, her platonic soulmate for a person like that!? Wally was his and no one else’s! They were Kid-Flash and Robin, always sticking together and barely ever apart! So what gave that guy the right to take her away from him, when he was the one... When he was the one...

 

With a heavy sigh, Dick shielded his eyes with his arm, though that did nothing to stop the tears that kept running down from his face. There was an aching pain in his chest as his mind kept recalling that scene from the other side of the window. Taunting him as he finally stopped lying to himself and admitted, “Damn it, I guess they were right after all. I am in love with Wally.” Only now Dick felt as if it was too late.

 


	25. Bluepulse: Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are just friends...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Chapter was inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vI81LnLWR40! Also, I ship cute Bart with either Jaime or Tim.

 

It was a nice gathering at a certain little alien bar, that existed not that long ago, which was under the protection of the League and at the moment was kept secret from the public. The alien refugees here were quite nice as some members of the League were known to visit this place a lot.    
  


  
Lots of members could definitely be seen here on a Friday night which was karaoke night. Random members would go sing a song of their choice, including some of the younger members, who, despite being underage, were allowed to join in on the fun. Of course, none of them were allowed to touch any alcoholic drinks.   
  


  
Right now up on stage was Beast Boy, singing some old Backstreet Boys song. His voice wasn't the best but he was certainly entertaining. Sitting at the table together were the two speedster cousins, along with their significant others; both Hal and Dick were in the middle of some ridiculous argument that neither of the two women bothered to listen to.

 

“Okay, I’m positive that that song was before his time, so just how does he know every word to it?” Wally leaned over to whisper to Barry, who just smiled and said,

 

“Hey, you know every lyric to the song, “Stop! In The Name Of Love” by “The Supremes,” which was before your time.” She took a sip of her drink, only to almost spit it out when after Beast Boy left the stage Bart ran up on it. Barry could hear the others in the bar cheering the younger brunette on, grinning as the teen placed her hands on the mic.

 

“Wait, can Bart sing?” Dick was the one who asked, breaking away from the childish argument he was having with Hal. 

 

“Hey, when it comes to the Flash Ladies, Barry’s talent is singing, mine is dancing, and we all know Bart can dance her ass off, yet singing, not a clue,” replied Wally; cupping her hands over her mouth, she yelled out, “You got this, Bart!” Regardless if the girl could actually sing or not, Wally was going to root for her. 

 

“Yo, but can ya girl actually sing?” Virgil nudged Jaime, sitting at their table with Timothy, Cassandra, and Garfield. 

 

“I don’t know, and stop calling her my girl! We’re just friends!” strongly expressed Jaime which a certain Robin replied with saying,

 

“Yeah, the first Robin once said that about Kid-Flash; now look at them.” He emphasized this statement by pointing at the couple just as Wally kissed Dick on the cheek.

 

“Aww, it’s a future vision of you guys in a few more years,” teased Beast Boy. 

 

“I, for one, think you two would make a cute couple,” added Cassandra. These words were not new to Jaime, though before he could even defend himself, he was shushed by Cassie, Beast Boy, and Static as Bart opened her mouth to sing.

 

_ Not tryna be indie _ _   
_ _ Not tryna be cool _

_ Just tryna be in this _ _   
_ _ Tell me how you choose _

 

“Oh my god...! She has the voice of an angel!” exclaimed Cassandra as she wasn’t the only who was in a state of shock as Bart's voice floated throughout the room.

 

“Dude, why didn’t you tell us that your future girlfriend has the voice of an angel?” questioned Static as Jaime had no way to respond to that question, mouth parted open, eyes wide. 

 

This was something that he knew nothing about. _ ‘Her voice is beautiful,’ _ was the thought that was processed through Jaime's head.

  
_ Can you feel why you're in this _ _   
_ _ Can you feel it through _ _   
_ _ All of the windows _ _   
_ __ Inside this room

 

_ 'Cause I wanna touch you, baby _ _   
_ _ And I wanna feel you, too _ _   
_ __ I wanna see the sunrise and your sins

 

“Well, I guess that answers our question.” Wally was kind enough to close Dick’s gaping mouth. Barry did the same to Hal, only to see him quickly begin recording this precious moment like the proud dotting and overprotective great-grandfather that he was.

  
_ Just me and you _ _   
_ _ Light it up, on the run _ _   
_ _ Let's make love, tonight _ _   
_ __ Make it up, fall in love, try

 

“I think I may have just fallen in love.” Jaime was brought out of his daze, processing the words Beast Boy just said. For some reason, these words triggered a sense of anger from him that he could not explain. 

 

“I think I may have fallen in that same boat.” Static jumped on the same boat as Beast Boy was not helping Jaime’s current mood. If anything, it only made him feel a little more ticked off.

 

“My precious baby sister is amazing~!” Cassie proudly shed tears while Robin shot a look at Jamie, reading the boy’s current mood.

 

“By that jealous look on your face, I think you’re slowly starting to understand that ‘yes, you are in love with Bart,’” the raven-haired boy whispered over to him, and for once, Jaime felt that the ‘Detective’ just might be right. 

  
  
  
  



	26. BirdFlash: Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pain is just too much... So he'll keep believing that she would day run back to him. Cause she promised him and never has she broken a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Yeah, I've been reading a lot of Dick suffering with Wally death that happened at the end of season two, and after finishing the first half of the new season of YJ. I was inspired to write this chapter.

 

Keys opened the door to an apartment that Dick had refused to step in for one whole year as it brought nothing but painful memories to him. Memories of Wally’s laugh, the way she would come and greet him with a kiss each time he walked through the door, those passionate nights as they held each other, whispering words of love between them. All of it was too much as each time Dick would recall those memories, the gaping hole in his chest would widen, and before he knew it, he was crying again.   
  


  
The place brought forward too much pain, and after seeing the sight he was in, Barbara allowed him to stay with her. This way Dick would have a place to stay and someone to keep an eye on him. Especially when Dick started believing that Wally may come back from the dead one day, even after Barry got confirmation from the speed-force that Wally had ceased to exist. It soon got to the point that Barbara ended up confronting him about it.

 

“Dick, this is not healthy! Your mind is split in half, between trying to find the missing meta-human children... and trying to bring Wally back from the dead.” Barbara knew it was hard to bring up Wally’s death to Dick, but she could no longer keep quiet. 

 

“She’s not dead, Babs! Why does everyone keep saying she’s dead when I keep trying to emphasize that she is not? Look, I’m fine. I can look for both the missing meta-human children, and Wally at the same time. I’m a multitasker, so there is no need for you to worry about me,” stated Dick, but the fake smile wasn’t fooling Barbara, who could see the dark rings that were forming under his eyes, noticing how he was constantly away from home, burying himself in work without rest.

 

“Dick, I know this is hard, but... She is not coming back-”

 

“Don’t tell me that!” Dick angrily moved away from Barbara; he knew she was just trying to help, but those words were taboo to him. “Please don’t say those words. She’ll come back, she promised... She promised me, Babs, that she’d never leave me. We... still have a wedding to plan, and Wally was so looking forward to the food.” When Barbara saw Dick clutch his heart, noticing that his breath was acting abnormally and becoming rapid, she immediately rolled her way over to him.

 

“Dick, calm down and try to breathe slowly!” Barbara went into full overprotective, big-sister mode; only after Dick’s breathing was under control, a few tears slipped down her eyes.

 

“I’m so sorry, Dick. I know... I know Wally is a taboo subject for you, but... I’m worried about you. I love you like a little brother and it hurts seeing you like this,” confessed Barbara, seeing just how fragile Wally’s death left Dick. It had been five months and Dick still showed no signs of healing or even accepting Wally’s death.

 

“You don’t understand, Babs, I have to keep believing that somewhere out there, she is still alive... ‘cause the day I finally wake up and realize that she is gone, I’m going to break, and there is no coming back from that. The pain... is just too much and that night just won't stop playing back in my mind. It was my fault in the first place that she was caught up in what was going down; the whole thing was my plan, but never did I think the result of it would take her away from me!” Dick slammed his fist against the table, eyes too tired to cry anymore. “So yes, it’s unhealthy, but... it’s the only thing that’s keeping me from crossing a line that I will never come back from.”

 

It had been a year and six months since Dick recalled himself saying those words to Babs. Walking inside the apartment, Dick made his way straight to the couch. Lying down on it was an attractive woman of average height, deeply asleep as Dick gently lifted up her head, sat down on the couch, and placed her head in his lap. 

 

Not once did she wake up, which was saying something, compared to the nights when Dick first brought her back to the apartment. Memories that should exist no longer did, but at least she was slowly making improvements and that was something Dick could live with. For a moment, Dick believed that they could return back to the past, forgetting the previous year, but certain events made him wake up and realize that even though for him only a year had passed, for her _five_ years had passed with no recollection of her past.

 

Five years that she spent doing god knows what as she was no longer that girl from his memories, a girl who wouldn't brutally rip out the heart of her enemies, no matter how villainous they may be. She changed, but no matter what, Dick was still going to love and stick by her side. When she broke down and cried, saying that she was broken, Dick held her in his arms, staying strong for both of them, and offered that they both take some time to recollect themselves.  

 

Something which both of them needed, reforging bonds that were once lost and once again becoming familiar with each other. Only then did things truly begin to feel right, and after some time, they returned back to the hero business. Dick could now solely focus on the missing meta-human children, and she had to sub in for her cousin who happily announced the news that she was pregnant. After a long time, Dick felt that his world was slowly starting to piece itself back together again.

 

“Mmm, welcome home, Dickie.” Bright green eyes peeked open, and Dick smiled, running his hand through her shoulder-length styled hair; she was a natural redhead, but now it was an almost reddish orange color.

 

“It’s good to be back, so how was your day?”

 

“Stopped a robbery, defeated King Shark, and oh, I got hit on by a cop today.”

 

“Describe him and give me his name; I’ll make sure he’ll never have such thoughts towards you again.” The woman in his lap burst out laughing at her jealous fiance.

 

“Aww, you’re so cute when you're jealous. Don’t worry, I turned him down. Now tell me about your day?” she asked him, loving the warmth of his large hand running through her hair.

 

“Let’s see, Halo has a new power, Brion’s temper is still bad, and oh, we have a new member; his name is Forager.”

 

“Dick, Conner and M'gann are going to kill you sooner or later if you leave them with another refugee on their hands.”

 

“Yeah, but they’ll get over it, sooner or later, hopefully before they decide to kill me.” Dick stood up, lifting the woman on the couch in his arms, carrying them both towards the bedroom.

 

“Well, Mrs. Future Allen-Grayson, I think it’s time for us to turn in for the night. What do you say?”

 

Throwing her arms around his neck, she smiled and said, “Mr. Grayson, I would love that very much, though, I also have something else in mind.” She whispered something and began softly kissing his neck, before kissing his lips.

 

After breaking away from the kiss, they both felt a rush of lust consuming them; Dick smirked at his fiancee. “Ms.Wally you are one perverted girl,” he said to her, soon reaching their shared bedroom, where they spent the rest of the night in each other’s arms.

 


	27. BirdFlash: Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is in some serious trouble and two of his brothers are at fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Gotta love the Bat-Family~!

 

Dick was screwed and there was no way he could save himself; Wally was going to dangle him from the tallest building in the world if he did not fix this situation and quickly. You see this all started when Wally, who was now a member of the Legends, left to go on a mission with them, leaving their adorable baby girl Maria in his care, and he promised and vowed that he could look after her while she was away. 

 

It would be unfair to Wally if he didn’t since she had been looking after Maria since the day she was born, even during the nights he was out as Nightwing. So now that Wally was ready to go back into the hero business, it was time for him to step up and be both a husband and father. Besides, Dick had enough courage to believe that he could definitely take care of their daughter while Wally was away for two weeks.

 

The first couple of days were a little hard as Maria would not stop crying and Dick was up all night trying to calm her down, but after failing for three days straight, he soon got it under control. Things slowly started to sail smoothly; whenever Wally had the time she would facetime them from the Waverider, checking in on the both of them. 

 

“Dick, even though I love being a ‘legend,’ I really do miss our baby girl. It’s hard being away from her, but I want her to know that I love her and that mommy will be back before she knows it,” Wally said to the both of them before wishing them both a good-night. So despite a few troubles such as getting Maria to eat her baby food, forgetting to pack extra diapers, and not getting her to say ‘Dada’ just yet, things were good. 

 

Dick had yet to run into major trouble until _that_ night came, where he had no choice but to suit up and call in a babysitter. It was a simple recon-mission, a get in and get out situation, but of course, things could never turn out that way. Dick was in the middle of dodging a bullet when he received a call from Wally.

 

“Hey, babe, how’s it going over there?” Before Dick even had the time to answer, voices in the background interfered.

 

“Get ‘em! I spotted him somewhere over there!”

 

“Put a bullet through his head!”

 

“Dick, are you on a mission?!” Wally screamed in his ear as Dick had to fight off a bunch of hired-guns who were smuggling illegal alien weapons across the world. 

 

“Babe, I would love to talk with you, but I’m a little busy right now.”

 

“Richard John "Dick" Grayson, where is our daughter?” Dick knew he was in serious trouble when Wally pronounced his whole name, followed by the tone of her voice. 

 

“You know, babe, let me call you back later, and she’s totally safe. Bye, honey~!” Dick quickly hung up the phone before Wally could get another word in. After an hour and a half later, Dick finally wrapped things up, sending the information back to Babara. On his way home, he decided to phone in the babysitter he called in late to babysit Maria.

 

“What the hell do you want, Dick?” was the immediate response he got from his dear brother Jason, the one who he called in to babysit Maria while he was away for a couple of hours.

 

“I called to check on Maria--Wait! Jason, why the hell do I hear gunshots in the background?” Dick could detect the sound of gunshots, cursing, and fighting coming through the phone. The cursing mainly coming from Jason, who sounded as if he was in a warehouse and not at Dick’s home babysitting Maria as he promised.

 

“Look, the little bird is fine; something came up so I had to call Tim. What could possibly go wrong while she’s with him? Tim is literally the innocent geeky one in this messed up family. Damnit! Fucking asshole-!” The line went dead and Dick had ignored the call he got from Wally again as panic began to set in.

 

“Damn it, Jason! I gave you one job!” After reaching the house, Dick expected to see Tim inside with Maria. Jason may have let him down, but he felt a little better knowing she was with Tim. So why did he see neither of them inside? Reaching for his phone, Dick dialed Tim’s number.

 

“Tim, where are you with Maria?”

 

“Well, Dick, you see, something came up.” Dick could detect that Tim was in the middle of fighting someone, picking up a familiar voice in the background.

 

“Tim, why in dear god’s name do I hear Ra's al Ghul in the background?!” Dick yelled into the phone, going into a full panic mode. Tim was with Ra's al Ghul, the same Tim that was supposed to be watching his daughter! 

 

“I had to call Damian! Shit-!” And with that, the voice once again went dead. It was official; Dick was a dead man. Why do his so-called brothers keep passing around his precious daughter? Rushing out the door, Dick tried to call Damian, though today was not his lucky day as he could not get in touch with his  _ darling _ baby brother.

 

Using the zeta-tubes, Dick was now back in Gotham City and headed straight to Wayne Manor. “Young master Dick, it’s good seeing you again.”

 

“Yeah, hi, Alfred, is Damian here, and if so, please tell me that he at least has Maria with him?” begged Dick, hoping that at least one of his brothers could handle the job that was assigned to him which was watching over his daughter!

 

“Of course, Grayson, I’m not as irresponsible as Todd and Drake.” Walking into the living room, Dick saw Damian sitting on the couch, watching Jon who was on the floor with Maria, playing peek-a-boo. Finally happy to see his little girl again, Dick swept her up in his arms, planting a bunch of kisses that got her laughing.

 

“Damian, thank you-”

 

“Grayson, I am disappointed in you.” Damian cut Dick with an icy glare. “Out of all the people you could have called first, you called Todd!? Who I am also mad at since instead of once again calling me, he called Drake? Really, Drake? Neither of them has ever babysat Maria! Unlike myself, along with Jon, who has been asked by your wife to watch her countless times! Allen-Grayson is going to be furious with you when she finds out about this!” Damian was highly upset and disappointed with Dick who once he heard Damian was going to inform Wally, he handed Maria back over to Jon and got on his knees and begged Damian not to.

 

Holding Maria in his arms, they both stared at Dick who was in the middle of fighting with Damian, who just got through calling Wally, and Jon said to the adorable little redhead, “Your mom is going to kill your dad.”

 

“Dada! Bye-Bye!” Maria finally said her first words; too bad Dick was in the middle of being chewed out by his wife to be the first to listen.

 


	28. Hummingbird: Mornings With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim in the morning love his coffee and Bart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Okay, so this was inspired by a picture I saw on Pinterest as ladies and gentleman, I might have a small crush on Tim Drake now. Anyway, even though these two are not that close in the YJ universe, the comic book says otherwise, and I sorta find them cute together.

 

Morning sunlight beamed inside the room; lying on the bed was one lone figure who was just now beginning to wake up. Reaching his arm out, feeling the section of the bed next to him, he came up empty-handed. This caused him to sit up, looking around the room, feeling tired and exhausted. “I need coffee... and Bart. Definitely, need those two things.” Removing the sheets off of him, wearing only a red t-shirt and black sweatpants, Tim made his way to the kitchen.

 

Once inside, he spotted a perky and petite figure of a woman with short, fluffy brown hair, wearing one of his old shirts and orange girl briefs, singing a song that Tim was too tired to recognize as she stood next to the coffee machine. Walking over like a zombie, Tim immediately hugged that figure, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. “I love it when you dress in my shirt... and also the wonderful coffee that you make.” Hearing that cute giggle was the reward Tim received.

 

“Wakie! Wakie! Timmy! I made you your favorite cup of coffee~!” Tim couldn’t help but whine when she broke away from him but perked up when she sat a warm cup of coffee in his hand before making her way to the couch.

 

“Coffee...” Tim mumbled, taking a long sip of the delicious liquid which was the only thing able to keep him awake in the morning. With his cup of coffee in his hand, Tim joined Bart on the couch, who had the news on, Cat Grant talking about something dealing with the League as usual.

 

“Tim, I know you promised to take a break today so we could have a date night, but you know, I really don’t mind us just staying in watching Netflix while cuddling on the couch?” Bart suggested, which earned her loving looks from Tim.

 

“Babe, you’re an angel, but... I made you a promise-”

 

“I know and I understand, Timmy; you’re caring, hot, a hacker genius but also a tired one. So am I since I was up all night babysitting grandpa, and oh, not great grandpa Hal, but you know grandpa Henry. I really don't mind us staying today.” Bart put her feet up on the couch, lying her upper body against Tim.

 

“I ran into something similar when Jason handed Maria off to me, who I then handed off to Damian. So if Dick calls, do not pick up the phone,” Tim advised.

 

“Okay, but I would be more worried about Wally than Dick. I don’t why he just didn’t call Damian in the first place; both him and Jon have babysat Maria countless times.” The news was now talking about how the Flash annual holiday was soon coming up which was celebrated by the citizens of Central City.

 

“Wait--Really? So the gremlin is actually a good babysitter? I guess pigs really can fly after all,” which was Tim’s sarcastic reply to such interesting information.

 

“Maybe not earth pigs, but I can totally see a race of alien flying-pigs.” This comment got Tim laughing, taking another relaxing sip of his coffee.

 

“That’s an image I do not need in my head. By the way, let me fix you breakfast.” Tim removed himself from Bart and got up and began making breakfast for the both of them.

 

“Love you, Timmy~!” yelled Bart, covering herself with the Batman blanket. Grabbing the remote, she began flipping through the channels

 

After such a long and tiresome day, Tim smiled and replied back with saying, “Love you, too.”

 


	29. Scarlet: I'll Wait...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal learns some dark truth about Barry past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: So warning, this one is a little darker, compared to my other chapters. 
> 
> Pairing: Hal x Barry
> 
> Beta By: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

Only when couples argue does some truth about each other gets revealed. Sometimes, those truths could be quite dark, leaving the other person feeling like an asshole. Something which Hal was currently feeling. His insecurity of if Barry really loved him or not had caused this argument. Hal wasn’t one to fall in love, maybe have a few flings, but those were mostly filled with lust, never love. It was an emotion he never thought he would experience with another woman. Yeah, he and Carol had a thing in the past, but those feelings back then could not be compared to those he felt for Barry.

 

In Barry he saw a future, one of those cliche ones where they would marry, live in a nice house, maybe have a family one day, and hopefully, because the hero business was unpredictable, live until they were old and gray. So yeah, he saw those things, but sometimes he wondered if Barry saw those things too. Barry was literally the sweetest woman alive and he had all of Central City to testify to that, seeing how everyone in the city had nicknamed their local hero the ‘Scarlet Angel’.

 

They always had a good time on their dates, even when half of the time Hal was too beat-up for them to go out. Wearing a goofy smile on his face as Barry would fuss over him while bandaging him up. She was so understanding, then again, both had been in this line of work long enough to understand the crazy life that came with being a hero. Their relationship felt perfect, but sometimes he couldn’t help but question if Barry truly loved him.

 

Hal might not know much about relationships, but he did know that once in a relationship, the two people were supposed to depend on each other. Something that to Barry did not exist, always trying to take on the whole world instead of just calling him for help! If that didn’t make things worse, when she did call for help, who did she call instead of her boyfriend? She called the Green  _ freaking  _ Arrow! Yeah, she had stated to Hal thousands of times before that they were nothing more than a brother and sister relationship but that still couldn’t stop him from being jealous and just a little bit hurt.

 

There was another thing that made him question Barry’s intentions towards him and maybe it was just him being petty, but never had he seen Barry get jealous! Usually, when another woman hit on a girl’s boyfriend, she  wouldn’t stand there, smile, and watch the whole thing play out. How come Barry never got jealous when another woman hit on him? He sure as hell would get jealous when another man hit on her.

 

But the deal breaker came down to when he finally said those three special words to her; Barry reacted as if he just cursed her. This was where things started spilling out of control and led to a huge argument that lasted for two weeks until today when Barry erupted. “You wanna know why I reacted that way, Hal? It’s because... I have had two men say those same words to me, only for them to take away a person I love.”  

 

“The first time it was the Reverse-Flash, the man who killed my mother, the man who once quoted to me: _‘I love you and if I can not have your love then I’ll take everything you love until finally, you will have no choice but to love me back. Killing your mother is just the first step; next, it will be your boyfriend; after that, it will be your husband and children. Only I can be the one to love you so dearly, my beloved Scarlet Angel.’_ His twisted and obsessive version of love left me scarred, and things only got worse when another psycho speedster came into our lives.” Barry's voice began to crack, unleashing all of her pent up aggression.

 

“He called himself Zoom,  who lied and betrayed us, and even though a tiny voice in my head said not to believe him, I still did! One of the worst decisions I could ever make as not only did that asshole break my spine, steal my speed, and kidnap me, he killed my father! And do you know what he said to me?! ‘You and I are so much alike, Barry, you love me just as I love you, but deep down inside, you just can not see it yet. But don’t worry, ‘cause I now know the thing that is keeping us apart and it’s the people you cherish, your family and friends. You care too much about them to focus on me, so I’ll make the decision easier for you, by killing everyone you love...” Barry took a step forward, eyes red, tears streaming down from them as Hal was feeling more and more like an asshole by each second.

 

“He shoved his hand through my father’s heart, saying that he was doing this out of love for me. So I’m sorry that I reacted that way, but that word... that one word has scarred me.” Without another word, Hal just wrapped her in his arms as she sobbed. The gut-wrenching pain he felt for having Barry relive such horrifying memories made him end up hating himself.

 

“Barry, I’m the one who should be apologizing... I didn’t know... Damnit... Bar, I didn’t know.” Hal just kept apologizing over and over again, hugging the sobbing woman that he loved in his arms. One was supposed to love and protect the person they cherished yet he couldn’t even do that right! Instead of questioning Barry, Hal felt as if he should be questioning himself. Seeing Barry like this was worse than any beat down he had gotten in his life, and to make things worse, he was the one who caused it. 

 

No one should ever have to go through the things Barry faced; this small blonde woman had to witness the death of both her parents. Hal may be a little possessive but never could he take away the people that Barry loved. Seeing how once a person crossed a line that they shouldn't, no longer would that be love but just a straight up psychotic obsession. So it now made sense why Barry would react that way to those three simple words, seeing how both times she heard it, it ended up with the death of a person she loved.

 

“I’ll wait... I can wait...” Hal whispered to Barry, who after crying for so long, fell asleep as Hal carried her to bed and laid down next to her. He was no longer going to question and rush things; wrapping his arms around her waist, he hugged her tight. He could wait until the scars those words had left on Barry healed and she was finally ready to say those words back to him, but until then, he was going to love and cherish this woman, who faced the world each day with a smile. But he promised revenge on those two assholes, the ones who inflicted this pain on her in the first place.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review if you can~!


	30. Impluse: Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of Impulse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Been sick these last few days, but will try to write more chapters. Also, fem!Bart does not wear a spandex suit, but I'll explain more on that later. Here is the newest chaptering, featuring everyone adorable female speedster from the future. I'm also thinking of doing a few Omega!Barrry/Wally/and Bart chapters.

 

“Go, Bart! You didn’t deserve to be born during this era of enslavement and despair. A world without hope. Both your mother and I wanted nothing but the best for you. So return to the past, stop this horrible future from happening! Abandon the soldier that you were trained to be and live a good life.” The woman in black turned to Bart, tears leaking from under the mask that covered her eyes, and hugged the sobbing thirteen-year-old. Voices could be heard shouting outside the door, gun-fire raging; the alarm trigger was blaring. 

 

It was an old building, once used by the Reach but was now abandoned as with the help of Nathaniel, a time ship was built. Though only one person would be able to take the trip that would send them back to the past, back before the Reach enslaved all of humanity. Back when there was still hope in the world. “I know this is a lot to ask of you.” The woman in black hugged Bart tighter, seeing how their parting was just as hard for Bart.

 

“I don’t want to leave you, Maria!” cried Bart; the voices were getting closer, and time was running out. The small group of three didn’t know how the Reach had discovered their location, but somehow they did and were about to barge through that door any second now.

 

“I know, Bart, and I feel the same, but you must go. This is a trip that only you must take. Only you can stop this horrible future from happening. You know, even though it was rare, I always loved it when you smiled as it reminded me of the Flash, your great-grandmother. So in the past, please learn to smile more, and oh, tell my parents I said hi~!” Since the death of Bart’s mother, Maria had stepped in and trained Bart, becoming her second mentor as she was the only family the teenager had left in this world. 

 

A sad smile graced Maria’s face before pushing Bart in the time machine just as the doors were breached by the Reach soldiers. The last memory Bart had of Maria was the sight of her back as hundreds of Reach soldiers surrounded her. The next time Bart opened her eyes, she could make out strange voices talking outside the time machine, voices that she never heard before.

 

_ ‘I guess I really made it to past after all. Don’t worry, Maria, I won’t let you down.’ _ Bart took a deep breath, aware that if she wanted to win over the heroes in this time period, she must adopt a new persona. The jaded and cold her which was forged by war and despair no longer existed. This was the birth of a new her, one with the hope of a better future riding on her shoulders.

 

The doors opened and steam poured out; it was showtime. “Konnichiwa, ladies and gentlemen... or should I just say gentlemen, seeing how there are no ladies in sight.” Bart hopped out of the time machine, dramatically introducing herself, peering around the room and only spotted Nightwing, Robin, and Beast Boy. 

 

“I was not expecting a cute girl to pop out,” said Beast Boy as Nightwing issued a lockdown on the cave. In a second, Bart had her arms wrapped around Beast Boy’s neck, hugging him tightly.

 

“Aww, thanks for the compliment! You can call me Impulse, filled with energy and can never stay in one place!” Bart did a handstand, followed by a backflip, and a breakdance move before running around the cave. She issued a hilarious case of cat and mouse with Nightwing, Robin, and Beast Boy, who had a hard time catching the energetic young female speedster.

 

“This place is so crash!” Bart sped through the halls, flipping over Beast Boy’s head when he transformed into different animals, dodging all of Robin’s attacks, and caught Nightwing off guard when she threw a pie in his face. Both Beast Boy and Bart burst out laughing at him and Robin was kind enough to look to the side, holding in his laughter.

 

“By the way, I know you put subcutaneous micro-tracers in the water. Jeeze, you really don’t know how to treat a lady, Dick. Anyway catch you later, Timmy~! Garfield~!” Bart carelessly threw out their real names, catching all three of them off guard as with a wave and a kiss goodbye, Bart was out the door after just being captured and questioned by the three exactly five seconds ago.

 

“Just who the heck was that girl?!” exclaimed Beast Boy as Robin stared at Nightwing who was still wiping the pie off his face, watching as Nightwing took out his phone.

 

“I gotta go make a phone call. Looks like we have another speedster in town.” Nightwing left the room to go make a phone call to his speedster girlfriend.

 

Bart sped through the streets with a smile on her face.  _ ‘Since this was your wish, I’ll live each and every new day smiling just for you.’ _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review if you can~! : )


End file.
